


Blackmailing Blackwell

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: With Taylor an orphan now, she needs someone to look after her and somewhere to live. And Principal Blackwell is the perfect candidate. So what if she doesn't want to become Taylor's live-in maid and slave? With the photos Taylor has, she doesn't have a choice.
Relationships: Amy Dallon/Emma Barnes, Blackwell/Taylor Hebert, Madison Clements/Victoria Dallon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Blackmailing Blackwell Chapter One**

  
I smiled as I looked down at the woman sucking my cock. She wasn’t very good at giving a blowjob. I thought so, at least. I had never gotten one before. But boy, was that going to change.  
  
Blackwell didn’t _need_ to be good at sucking my cock for me to enjoy this. Just the fact that she _was_ sucking my cock was good enough. For now, at least. There would be other things to do later on.  
  
I’ll admit, that when I had… ended up in the hospital, with Dad dead- I pushed those thoughts away. Now wasn’t the time for them. It might _never_ be the time for them, as nasty and hurtful as those thoughts were. Now was just time for Blackwell to suck my cock like a good little blackmailed slut.  
  
Blackwell (it just didn’t feel right to use her first name, even with everything that I was doing to her) was a tall, skinny white woman, with faded blonde hair. She was on the plain side of pretty, which still put her several steps above me. Also, she was a bitch who had to know about everything that had happened to me in her school and hadn’t done a _thing_ to stop any of it.  
  
“That’s right, girlie,” I said, looking down at her as she bobbed her mouth up and down along my shaft, glaring up at me. “You like the taste of my dick, don’t you?”  
  
Blackwell didn’t answer. She just kept on sucking, staring up at me and glaring. And I let her. Why should I stop her from doing _something_ right for once in her life? I had never once gotten _any_ use from her as the so-called principal of Winslow, so at least she could do something right as she sucked my cock.  
  
I held her phone in my other hand, recording every single second of this. And she knew it, too. I wondered how much it was burning her up inside, me using her phone to record her sucking the dick of one of her underage student’s. And _my_ , wouldn’t that get her in a lot of trouble if that video was released?  
  
It was good enough that I probably didn’t need any of the blackmail that I had gotten on her already. Though that blackmail had at least served its purpose in getting me into her office and my hands on her phone. It had worked out a lot better than I had expected.  
  
Who would have thought that insect powers would be good for gathering blackmail and collecting information? But since I could see and hear and talk through my little helpers, it seemed like the sky was the limit.  
  
Especially with my new friend. Who would have ever thought that I’d meet anyone in New Wave at anything besides a PR event? But Panacea, or Amy, since she said I could call her that, had been _very_ kind and _very_ helpful to me. Helpful enough to give me this dick and provide some feedback on my plan to get revenge.  
  
She was going to be getting revenge on Emma and Sophia, once I delivered them to her. I wasn’t sure how, yet. What she was going to do to them, I meant. I had a pretty good idea how to deliver them to her, once Blackwell was a bit more used to being underneath my thumb. And I didn’t really care. Just so long as they got to feel a quarter of what they had put me through, I would be fine with whatever Panacea did to them.  
  
Blackwell, though, she was all mine. And I was _enjoying_ her. It was _fun_ to watch her sucking my cock. I was getting more enjoyment out of watching her bobbing up and down along my cock than I was actually getting from having my cock being sucked.  
  
“Come on,” I said, resting a hand on top of her head. “You can do a better job than this with Mrs. Sanchez, so why don’t you show off here?”  
  
Oh yeah, I had gotten _tons_ of blackmail on Blackwell. Sleeping with a married member of the board was just one of the little tidbits I had come across. The extra three thousand bucks a month that went from the school’s funds to her pocket was another wonderful little morsel that had gotten me in here, with the door locked and the blinds closed.  
  
I could feel a weird kind of pleasure welling up inside of me. I shivered. Was this what a male orgasm felt like? If so, it really was different from what a woman got to feel. Not that I had made a habit of masturbating before my little trip to the hospital. I had just never been able to muster up the energy or the interest all that often.  
  
But as a… well, I wasn’t sure what the right word to describe me right now would be, beyond _me_. Whatever the term was, I was enjoying this orgasm as I felt myself getting ready to cum. I looked down at Blackwell and decided not to bother warning her.  
  
Instead, I just let my dick rest in her mouth as I started to cum. I groaned as I felt the pleasure rising up inside of me, a hot feeling inside of me, even as my dick got _hard_ and twitched back and forth, a strange but good kind of pleasure filling me up.  
  
Blackwell learned that I was cumming when I started to fill her mouth with semen. She gagged on that and shot backwards. The rest of my orgasm landed on her chest, covering her yellow blouse with some very obvious stains. How easily did semen come out of clothing? I had no idea and it wasn’t remotely my problem.  
  
“Taylor!” She hissed at me, glaring up at me as I looked down at her. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Thanks for the blowjob, Mrs. Blackwell,” I said, speaking clearly for the camera in the phone. “I’ve never felt that good in fifteen years.”  
  
Then I shut the camera down and quickly sent the video to a special email account I had set up. I smiled down at Blackwell as she glared up at me. She didn’t like me, that was obvious. But I _really_ didn’t like her and if she had ever once bothered to do her job as Emma and her friends tortured me, we wouldn’t be in this situation.  
  
“You’ve got what you wanted,” Blackwell said, rising to her feet and looking down at me as I sat on her desk. “Now get out of here. Don’t ever come back.”  
  
“Don’t be stupid,” I said with a glare that was just as tense as hers. “All the stuff I showed you,” I tapped a folder laying right next to me, “is still right here and it still applies. You think one blowjob gets you out of this?” I smiled. “You’re in deeper than before. So you’d better listen.”  
  
“Fine,” Blackwell said, sitting down in her chair and glancing down at her blouse. She tried to clean the stains off with her fingers. “What is it you want?”  
  
“My,” I could hear my voice starting to crack and paused, trying to get myself under control. It _hurt_ , just like it had when Mom had died. “I’m an orphan now,” I said, squeezing the emotions out of my voice with an iron fist.  
  
“I’m terribly sorry to hear about your loss,” Blackwell said, not even trying to hide what she thought of me.  
  
“Shut up,” I barked, a sudden flash of anger screaming through me. My hands balled into fists as I stared down at her and my chest rose and fell as I tried to keep myself under control. “I don’t ever want to hear that from you.”  
  
Blackwell’s lips twitched in a sneer that was gone almost as soon as it appeared. I stared down at her, getting myself under control. Once I was ready, I started again.  
  
“I need somewhere to live now,” I said, once I could trust my voice. “I can’t stay at home anymore and I’m _not_ going to go live with the Barnes.” Dad had meant well when he had put that suggestion in the will, I was sure, but… no. Not with Emma. Not in a million years. “But if my principal suggests that I could come and live with her, I’m sure that wouldn’t be a problem, right?”  
  
Blackwell shifted around in her seat, looking like she had bit into a lemon. Well, tough luck. She hadn’t had anything to do with Dad stumbling between a pair of coked-up losers having a screaming match, but she hadn’t ever done anything for me either. I didn’t care about what she felt or thought.  
  
“So that’s it?” Blackwell asked. “You get this… slanderous material on me,” she nodded at the folder sitting next to me, “and all you want is to stay out of the foster system?”  
  
“I want a lot more than that,” I said softly, staring down at her. “But yeah, that’s the gist of it. Here’s the paperwork for you to fill out.” I pulled a few sheets out of the folder, the stuff that _wasn’t_ photos and transcripts of what she had said. “I _know_ your house is big enough for two.”  
  
“I’m not certain any amount of space is big enough for the two of us,” Blackwell said sourly as she looked down at the paperwork. “I’m not used to having another person inside of my house.”  
  
“No, you’re just used to having Rosa inside of you,” I shot back. “You’re just going to have to learn to live with this, aren’t you?” I tapped the paperwork. “I’d rather be living with you than seeing you inside a jail cell, Blackwell. But that’s still a fine second best.”  
  
She glared up at me and picked up a pen. I slid off of the desk and went over to the office window, looking out at the view. As if Brockton Bay in general or Winslow specifically was worth taking a photo of. As I listened to the pen scratch, I took a breath.  
  
“By the way,” I said, “I’ve made copies of all of that,” I gestured at the folder right in front of her without turning around. “A friend of mine knows just what to do with it should anything _happen_.” I turned my head over my shoulder to look at her as Blackwell steadily stared back at me, a, well, black look in her eyes. “Don’t be stupid.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Blackwell said in a flat tone. “Surely you don’t think that I would ever want to see one of my students come to harm.”  
  
I smiled at that and looked around the office. Amy had a complete copy of everything I had learned. She even had access to the email I had sent the blowjob video to. And with my powers, I was pretty sure that I would catch Blackwell if she _did_ try to take care of me.  
  
“There,” Blackwell said, putting the pen down. “It’s in the hands of the court, now.”  
  
“And I’m sure that they’ll see things the right way,” I said with a nod. “But why wait around for them? I don’t have a lot of stuff that needs to be moved. Take your car to my address after school is over and we can move to your place before night falls.”  
  
“I have a staff meeting after school,” Blackwell said, in an obvious delaying tactic. “I can’t just drop everything and do whatever you want, Taylor.”  
  
“I can wait,” I said with a short nod. “Just don’t try to skip out on me, Blackwell. Nobody likes a cheater.”  
  
Blackwell’s face twitched at that and she glared at me. Well, let her hate me. I wasn’t exactly fond of her myself.  
  
I heard the five-minute bell ring. I sighed and gathered my things. I took one last look at Blackwell as she sat at her desk.  
  
“Oh, and before I head back to class,” I said, staring at her, “if I come to you because I’m still getting bullied, I’ll make you wish I hadn’t. Got it?”  
  
“You were abundantly clear on that when you first came in,” Blackwell said sourly, shooting daggers at me with her eyes. “You don’t need to harp on it.”  
  
I nodded and left, letting the door swing back and forth behind me. As I walked through the warren of desks and small rooms that made up the administrative offices of the school, I let out a deep breath.  
  
I had done it. The first step, at least. There was still a lot more that needed to be done and I could only hope that it would all go like I hoped it would.

*******

I looked up at Blackwell’s house. So, this was where I was going to be living from now on. It was a _lot_ nicer my old house, though not as nice as Emma’s house.  
  
“So, this is what a school principal lives like,” I said as I went around to the back of Blackwell’s car. “At least when she’s padding her salary.”  
  
Blackwell glared at me but didn’t say anything. How could she? It was all true, after all. I wasn’t sure if it should keep on being true, though. If I had found it out, would other people? I didn’t see why not. Especially if they actually understood what they were looking at instead of just getting curious about a ledger that was hidden inside of a secret compartment.  
  
On the other hand, I had needs myself. Like eating and drinking. And those things cost money. Well, I’d have time to think about it later. For now, I just needed to get settled into my new home.  
  
It only took a few trips to bring everything that I wanted to own up from the car and into the former guest bedroom. I looked around as I sat down on the bed. Yes, I thought that I would be happy here. Happier than I would have been with the Barnes. Not as happy as I would of have been with Dad or Mom, but that wasn’t an option anymore, was it?  
  
Blackwell was standing in the doorway, looking at me with a sour expression. It seemed she didn’t like her blackmailer coming to live with her. Too bad for her. I had thought about claiming the master bedroom and making her sleep in here or maybe on the floor. And I might do so if she gave me any lip.  
  
“So, Blackwell,” I asked, looking up at her. “Do you feel like cooking for me or are we going out to eat tonight?”  
  
Blackwell stared at me, her jaw working. Finally, she turned to leave.  
  
“There’s leftovers in the fridge,” she said sourly. “You can have as much of those as you want.”  
  
I shook my head and rose to my feet, hurrying after her. She looked over her shoulder, just in time for my hand to land on her rear with all of the force that I could muster. She made a pretty pleasing sound at that, leaping forward a good foot.  
  
“That’s not one of the options I gave you,” I said sternly, putting my foot down. “What is it going to be, Blackwell? Are you going to cook for me or are you going to spend your money on me?”  
  
“Fuck you, Hebert,” Blackwell said, drawing herself up to her full height and staring down at me. “I am _not_ going to be your slave.”  
  
“Oh yes you are,” I said, looking her dead in the eye, not breaking the gaze. “You’re mine for as long as I want you to be. You’ve done a _lot_ to me and you’re going to be making up for every single bit of it.” I grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. “Every single time you let the other students hurt me, ruin my homework, every dollar you spent on yourself instead of on the school, you’re making it _all_ up to me.”  
  
“No,” Blackwell said, shaking her head. “You can go to hell, Hebert.”  
  
“And you’ll go to prison,” I replied instantly, tapping her thigh, feeling the phone underneath my fingertip. “Having sex with an underage girl? Statuary rape. You’ll go to jail for years and when you get out, you’ll never work in this field again. Do you _really_ want to start a new career from ground zero, at your age?”  
  
Blackwell glared at me, teeth grinding. I tensed up, ready for her to take a swing at me. A punch that I’d answer right away. I wasn’t going to lay back and take this sort of thing. Not anymore. Not after everything that Blackwell had let me be put through.  
  
Blackwell broke first. She turned away and headed for the kitchen. I waited until she had turned the corner before sighing in relief and letting my shoulders slump. I had done it. And I was going to keep _on_ doing it, too. Nobody was going to stop me now.  
  
Dinner wasn’t exactly fancy. Meatballs and noodles with tomato sauce to go with it. It still tasted good, though, even with the atmosphere over the dinner table. I stared at Blackwell as she ate, spearing each meatball like it had personally offended her. She looked up from time to time and scowled before looking back down. I snorted. Let her. Let her do damn near anything she pleased, so long as that included what I wanted her to do.  
  
“I’m doing some shopping tomorrow,” I said as I ate. “I’ll need one hundred dollars from you, just to be on the safe side.”  
  
“And what do you think you’ll be buying?” Blackwell asked, a lot of venom in her voice. If I hadn’t had a few bugs watching over her, I would have been worried about venom in my food.  
  
“You’ll see,” I said with a slow smile. “Trust me, you’ll see.”  
  
Blackwell tapped her fork against the side of her plate, staring at me. I stared right back, trying to project a confident aura that she _would_ give me what I wanted. That was the key to getting what I wanted, or so I had heard.  
  
“Fine,” Blackwell said. “But I’m not made of money. Don’t be expecting me to constantly be handing you gifts and cash.”  
  
“I’ll take what I want from you anyway,” I said, taking a sip of milk. “I could have gone through your purse in front of you for the money I wanted.”  
  
Blackwell stiffened at that and I could see her jaw working. She didn’t say anything and just sullenly ate her meal.  
  
A few hours later, I was resting in bed, the lights off and my eyes closed. Today had been… weird. Well, of course it was. I was blackmailing my principal, for all that she deserved it, and living in her house. And the rest of my plans? They would be even more extreme. And I was still going to carry them out.  
  
Smiling at that, I rolled over and went to sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday and I had _plenty_ that I needed to do.

*******

I looked at Blackwell as I sat down on the recliner. It was obviously her favorite seat, since it was right in front of the TV, with the couch and loveseat pushed off to the side. And I could see why. It was pretty comfortable.  
  
“So, I’m sure you’re wondering where I was this morning,” I said, patting the package in my lap. It was wrapped in brown paper, completely concealing what was inside.  
  
“You’re a big girl,” Blackwell said, standing in front of me, looking down at me with simmering hate in her eyes. “I don’t need to keep track of you.”  
  
“What a shameful lack of curiosity and care for your new ward,” I said. Did Blackwell twitch at that? “I decided to get you a little present for taking me in.”  
  
“With my money,” Blackwell said, even as she reached out to take the package from my hands.  
  
“Yes,” I said, not seeing any way to deny it or any reason I should. “It’s for you, anyway.”  
  
Blackwell opened the package up and stared down at it. She looked puzzled over what it was, frankly. I smiled. She would become _very_ familiar with it in a very short amount of time.  
  
“What is it?” Blackwell asked finally, rubbing the metal bands. “Some kind of… cooking instrument?”  
  
“Ha,” I said with a laugh, standing up and walking over to her. “No, it’s a chastity belt” Blackwell blinked quickly and stared at me in shock and anger. “And it’s _your_ chastity belt.”  
  
“What on earth are you thinking, getting your principal something like this?” Blackwell asked, letting the belt drop to the floor like it had scalded her hand or something.  
  
“Really, I thought that you’d like it,” I said, nudging it forward with my foot. “If you’re wearing it, how could I possibly fuck you?” Since I was the one with the key, not her, pretty easily, of course. With any luck, that thought wouldn’t occur to her. “Which sounds better to you? Me inside your mouth or me inside of your pussy?”  
  
“I don’t see why I should have to choose between either of them?” Blackwell said, crossing her arms and glaring at me.  
  
“Yeah, but you don’t have a choice,” I said, shaking my head. “Surely you can’t have forgotten the folder already, huh?”  
  
Blackwell bit her lip, glaring daggers at me. I let her, not caring a bit at all about her hate. I wasn’t exactly in love with her myself.  
  
“Better start thinking over just how far you want me to go with you,” I said, putting my hand on Blackwell’s arm and squeezing down lightly. “Everyone knows what the sex drive of teenagers is like, after all.”  
  
Blackwell shifted her weight on her feet, looking back and forth. Then she glared at me. She knelt down to grab the gleaming hoops of metal. As she stood back up, she spat at me, a glob of spit landing on my cheek. She turned to leave.  
  
I felt a strong urge to punish her but decided not to. There would be time for a proper punishment later and I didn’t want to push too hard right now. There would be time enough later on. For now? I was fine with just seeing how Blackwell looked in a belt.  
  
A few minutes later, Blackwell was back in front of me. Her face was red and she looked like she almost be about to cry from the shame and humiliation of it all. And that was with the belt hidden from view, tucked away underneath her clothes. I could still see the bulge, though. Since I was looking for it, of course, I was certain that someone else wouldn’t see a thing.  
  
“There, don’t you feel more comfortable now?” I asked, looking at her. “Your pussy is safe and secure and I can’t get to it.”  
  
“Mm,” Blackwell grunted, patting her hips and wiggling from side to side, trying to get comfortable with the feeling on her hips. “That’s… wait, how do I get to it?”  
  
I pulled the belt’s key out of my pocket and tossed it up and down into the air. Blackwell gasped and stared at it like a magpie. I smiled and tucked it back away. For right now, in my pocket. Later on? Somewhere where Blackwell wouldn’t be able to find it. Taped behind a gutter outside or something.  
  
“Don’t worry, Blackwell,” I said, wrapping my hand around the key. “When I feel like letting you out of it, you will be.”  
  
I couldn’t possibly think of a time or place where I would feel like letting Blackwell out of her belt. Something may come to me sooner or later, but I wasn’t really holding my breath on that happening. Well, that would be her burden to struggle with.  
  
“You tricked me,” Blackwell said, her voice somewhere between righteous anger and a pout.  
  
“Yeah, that’s one way to look at it,” I said. “But if you had bothered to ask some more questions, I would have told you the truth, that the belt’s staying on for as long as I want it to stay on and there’s nothing you’ll be doing about it.”  
  
“We’ll see about that,” Blackwell muttered, quietly enough that she probably hadn’t meant for me to hear her.  
  
“Hey, if you want to go wander around bottomless inside a metalworking shop, feel free,” I said with a wave of my hand. “But with how close we are to each other, how long do you think it will take me to notice? And to buy a new belt with your money.”  
  
Blackwell stared at me, her eyes, well, black and hateful. I stared back, keeping my face calm and blank, a skill I had picked up from _her_ school and the bullies _she_ didn’t do anything about. I just had to think about what I went through at Winslow to quash any feelings of guilt and remorse towards her.  
  
“Before we’re done here,” I said, tapping my fingers against my forearm, “I want to see how well the belt fits you.” I smirked. “Want to make sure that I got my money’s worth, after all.”  
  
Blackwell stared at me, her mouth working. Then she crossed her arms and shook her head.  
  
“Not a chance, Hebert. I’m not putting myself in that sort of situation.”  
  
“Worried about my depraved lusts getting the better of me?” I asked with a grin, fishing the key out. I tossed it over my shoulder, hearing it bounce and skid on the wooden floor. “Now I can’t get inside of it any more than you can. So let’s see the goods.”  
  
Blackwell grimaced and looked off to the side. I could see that she was running the odds, figuring out what was most likely to give her the best deal. If she was smart, she’d see that doing what I told her to was the right call.  
  
And she was! After a few seconds, Blackwell unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down around her thighs. I nodded in appreciation as I stared. She had a plain pair of panties on over the belt, but they were thin enough that I could see the bulges and rivets of the belt.  
  
It was a _good_ look on her. The belt was attached quite tightly to her hips. I was sure that if I tried, there wouldn’t be the slightest chance of me getting _anywhere_ with it. But Blackwell was _not_ ready for me to touch her right now, so I was just going to stay over here, watched and appreciating the sight.  
  
And what a wonderful sight it was, really. Just _amazing_. I smiled as I stared, looking at how she shifted around, blushing as the lower half of her body was put on display.  
  
“Yeah, I made a good choice with this,” I said, turning around to go grab the key. “You can pull your pants back up now.”  
  
Blackwell did so _very_ quickly. By the time I turned around, the key in hand, Blackwell was already buttoned back up and blushing redly.  
  
“I think,” I said with a grin as I looked at her. “I am really going to enjoy living here.”

  
*******

  
I ran a hand down along Blackwell’s spine, feeling the vertebra underneath my palm. She _was_ a skinny woman, wasn’t she? Not as skinny as me, but without a lot of meat on her bones. I rather liked it.  
  
“So what _did_ Maria say the last time you saw her?” I asked, touching and stroking Blackwell’s skin as she faced away from me, bent over her couch in her living room.  
  
“She didn’t like it,” Blackwell got out through gritted teeth. “Couldn’t understand why I wanted to break up with her.”  
  
“It’s for the better,” I said with a nod of my head. “Sleeping with a married woman? A woman you _work_ with? Not a good idea, Helen. Just think of what people would say if they knew.”  
  
Blackwell shifted around underneath me. She hadn’t said that Maria hadn’t gotten a look at her naked since I had moved in with her, but I had to guess that it was the case. It would be pretty difficult to explain why she was wearing a chastity belt now, after all. A belt she didn’t have the key for. Really hard to come up with a convincing explanation for that.  
  
Right now, Helen was wearing her lingerie set. She looked _good_ in it. That it was all black with a few bits of white was a _bit_ on the nose, I thought, but it wasn’t like I was going to throw it out and make her buy a new set. My dick got nice and hard looking at her wearing it and I didn’t need anything else.  
  
The set was a bra and panties, of course, along with stockings that ran up to the middle of her thighs and a garter belt. It made her look _nice_. Of course, she was also the only woman I had ever seen like that. In real life, of course. Porn didn’t count.  
  
The belt didn’t entirely mesh with the rest of the outfit, but it still looked pretty good. I certainly wasn’t going to complain about seeing something so nice and expressive of my control over Blackwell. After all, a collar would get noticed.  
  
It felt _nice_ to touch Blackwell, to run my hands up and down along her body, feeling her warm skin. It was soft to the touch and felt nice as I ran my hands back and forth along it. I licked my lips and felt my dick hardening inside of my pants.  
  
“Maybe one of these days you’ll be able to _be_ with her again,” I said, not sure if I actually meant that or not. “It depends on how things go with the two of us.”  
  
“Mmh,” Blackwell said in a muffled moan.  
  
I smiled at that. It had been two weeks since the belt had gone onto Helen. And it had only come off twice. Both times had been right before a _very_ cold shower under my supervision, that made sure that there wouldn’t be the slightest chance for Blackwell to do anything to relieve herself. Right after the showers, the belt had gone back onto her. Two long weeks without her being able to do anything to relieve herself. And from the information I had put together beforehand, that was about twelve days longer than Blackwell was used to going without satisfaction.  
  
I, on the other hand, was a bit surprised to discover that I was masturbating daily. Sometimes even twice a day. I had _never_ done that back home. I supposed that the new dick that Amy had given me, along with my life being a _lot_ less stressful, was responsible.  
  
It was good living here. Not as good as being back home. Well, my old home. Back with Dad and once with Mom. But… I couldn’t go back to those days, no matter what I did. So it didn’t make sense to dwell on it, right? To think about how happy I had once been, with family and friends. Better to just focus on _now_ , with Blackwell and what I was doing to her.  
  
School was going better as well. Emma and her friends had backed off, though not enough. I wasn’t sure how Blackwell had gotten them to do that, since she had only talked with them a few times in her office. But they were spending a lot less time bullying me and I was spending a lot more time getting actual schoolwork done.  
  
And I was certain that things were going to improve there. At the very least, I was giving Helen plenty of motivation for things to improve, since I made sure to spank her three times for every instance of bullying that she let happen to me. It was surprising how fun it was to bend my principal over my lap and spank her. It wasn’t like what Emma and Sophia and their jackals did to me, though. I was in the right.  
  
Anyway, I was getting _really_ tempted to go and fuck Helen right now. She hadn’t given me anything beyond fuel for the past two weeks, not since that first blowjob in her office. And I was ready to say that a blowjob and masturbating couldn’t begin to compare. I _wanted_ something more from her. And porn had given me all kinds of ideas.  
  
I wondered if it had given Blackwell any ideas as well. She had watched some of it with me. Not really by choice, of course, but there were a lot of things that Helen did now that she wouldn’t have volunteered to do on her own. Sitting down by my side and watching me masturbate as I watched a pretty, mature blonde woman getting fucked in the ass was just one of those things that she did for me, like cooking and cleaning.  
  
Speaking of cleaning… maids were fun, right? I could vaguely remember a song about that in a musical I had watched years ago. Something about how everyone should have a maid. I was _part_ of everyone, so was there any reason not to have Helen look the part of a maid?  
  
She was already acting as one, of course. She was putting a lot more time and effort into cleaning the house than she had before. And it _wasn’t_ because I was making a lot of messes for her to clean up or anything. I had my standards, after all.  
  
I just couldn’t think of a reason why I should have to live in a house that didn’t get vacuumed once a week or dusted just as often. Or a reason why I should cook for myself if Blackwell was here. On the five occasions so far that she hadn’t been here for dinner, I had, of course, either made my own meals or had leftovers.  
  
“How are you feeling, Helen?” I asked, reaching down to her small but firm butt, squeezing down on it with my hands. “Feeling a… _need_?”  
  
“I don’t have to answer that,” Helen said, gritting her teeth and staring over the back of the couch at the large plate window that looked out over the back yard.  
  
She was right. She _didn’t_ need to answer that question. I already knew what the answer was. She was horny. She had woken up feeling very horny. I had been puzzled by some of the movements she was making in bed as I got back from my jog and had sent some more bugs to her to figure out what was going on.  
  
She had been trying to masturbate. Pulling her pajamas down around her thighs and her shirt up above her breasts and desperately working at her tits and pussy. And only the first of those had gotten her anywhere. But she was no quitter.  
  
I had smiled as I let myself into the house, seeing what she was doing through a few small bugs put on various spots of her body and my own sense of how the room was laid out. Her bed had wooden globes on each beg leg, rising up into the air. And she had been desperately rubbing against one of them, trying to get enough pressure through her belt to let her cum. It hadn’t managed a single thing, of course. And it seemed that she wasn’t able to cum from her breasts, either, not with how long she had played with them before finally giving up.  
  
She had _not_ made a very good conversationalist over breakfast. I would even go so far as to describe her as being peevish. I hadn’t let on to what I knew, of course. Why spoil the fact that I was a parahuman now? That could be held on to for _much_ longer, until I would actually get something out of it.  
  
“I know that _I’m_ feeling horny,” I said, reaching down to grab Helen’s rear again. I squeezed down even more firmly this time, feeling the muscles and fat shifting underneath my grip. “And I’m just not interested in using my hands anymore.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re suggesting,” Blackwell said, in what was _such_ an obvious lie. Should I punish her for that? “But if you think that you can just walk over me and do whatever it is that you please with me, you are _very_ mistaken.”  
  
“Oh, don’t you worry about that,” I said, still kneading her rear. “I don’t have some kind of foot fetish.”  
  
Blackwell didn’t respond to that and I grinned. It was like that wasn’t what she was really worried about at all!  
  
I kept on touching Blackwell’s butt, kneading it and feeling it shifting around underneath my hands. It was a _really_ nice feeling. Something like what it felt like to touch her tits, but also different in a way. I wasn’t entirely certain how best to describe it, but I _did_ like it. I liked it a whole hell of a lot.  
  
I had known that this day was coming, of course. When I had bought the chastity belt, I had also bought some lube. And now was the time to _use_ the lube. I grinned as I rose to my feet, leaving Helen bent over the couch. She turned her head to look after me, but I let her be. I had other things that I needed to take care of.  
  
The lube was sitting in my bedroom. It was super easy to go and grab it and be back with Helen in a flash. She was still where I had left her and I took a moment to run my eyes back and forth over her body, taking her in. Yeah, still a very nice sight. I could feel my hard dick inside of my pants, straining to get out. Soon. Very soon.  
  
“So, Helen,” I said casually as I got down behind her, “what _is_ your experience with anal fun?”  
  
“What the hell are you talking about, Hebert?” Blackwell asked, jerking around and trying to crawl off of the couch. I grabbed her and strained, my slender body not _very_ well-suited to keeping a full-grown woman in place. “You better not be thinking of that!”  
  
“Of course I am,” I said, ending up on top of her, my weight doing what my muscles couldn’t. I grunted as I tried to get comfortable on top of her. “And I would think that you’d be glad for the chance to maybe get off.”  
  
“You get off of _me_ ,” Blackwell said with a grunt, trying and failing to rise to her feet. “You can’t think that I’d agree to this!”  
  
“Of course you’re going to agree,” I said with a grunt as I felt my stiff dick starting to rub against her butt. She could feel it as well, I could tell. “What else are you going to do?”  
  
Blackwell twitched around, trying to rise up and not actually managing again. It was kind of hard, keeping her pinned down like this. Well, maybe a good spanking would keep her in line.  
  
“I know that you’ve been getting horny,” I said as calmly as I could manage while riding a bucking bronco. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me.”  
  
That was true. She did look at me, quite often. She didn’t look at me with _lust_ in her eyes, but was it really so bad to put that idea into her head?  
  
“You’re full of it, Taylor,” Helen said quietly.  
  
“No, I’m not,” I said, shaking my head as I kept on lying. “And you know its true. You _want_ to cum. You want to cum pretty badly, don’t you?” I managed to pat the top of her head. “And the only way you’re going to manage is that is if I decide to fuck you.”  
  
Helen stayed still underneath me, breathing in and out. I could feel my dick digging into her rear and I managed to resist the temptation to grind against her butt. But if I kept on feeling this horny, with such a nice body pressed up against me, my restraint wouldn’t last for long.  
  
Blackwell kept on not saying anything for quite a while. Eventually, I decided that she _wasn’t_ going to say anything and that I might as well take it as permission. So I started to lube up both her and myself.  
  
That didn’t take very long at all. I ran my fingers over Helen’s panties, feeling both the silk and the metal underneath it. I smiled as I looked down at her back, seeing how _firmly_ the belt fit around her hips. It was just absolutely perfect, wasn’t it?  
  
My dick was as hard as could be right now, with the anticipation of getting to fuck her soon. I licked my lips and pulled her panties to the side. And there was her ass, just waiting for me to sink inside of it.  
  
I didn’t waste any time. I rested the tip of my cock against her rear entrance. That finally got Blackwell to start making some noises. She muttered and her entire body tensed up. I reached up and rubbed her shoulders with my free hand.  
  
“Hey now, don’t worry about it,” I said as soothingly as I could care to try to sound like. “It’s the first time I’ve done this, too. We can find out what it’s like together, alright?”  
  
Helen didn’t say anything about that. And I wasn’t sure if this really was her first time getting fucked in the ass or not. Well, that would be a question for when we were closer. Right now-  
  
Right now, I slid on inside of her. And it felt _nice_. I groaned as I felt my shaft sinking into another woman’s rear. It was a _good_ feeling. I shivered and pushed myself deeper into her rear.  
  
It was _tight_. It was really damn tight. My hand couldn’t begin to squeeze down around my dick anywhere near as well. I licked my lips and kept on going, pushing myself deeper and deeper inside of her, filling her up and making me feel good as well.  
  
Blackwell was making quite a few moaning sounds as I filled her up. It was more of a panting sound, really. A lot of heavy breathing, in and out, over and over again. I could see her fingers curling up, trying to dig into the wooden floor. Good luck with that.  
  
“I can’t believe how _hot_ and _tight_ you are,” I said with a groan as I rocked back and forth, my dick moving maybe an inch inside of her butt. “Fuck, maybe I made the wrong choice, locking your pussy away.”  
  
“You’ve made a lot of wrong choices, Hebert,” Blackwell snapped. “And this-oh!”  
  
“Let’s not start that again,” I said, liking how her rear had wiggled when I had spanked it. “Let’s just focus on fucking for right now.”  
  
And I was fucking her nice and hard. If not very fast, because had I mentioned how _tight_ she was? Because she was very tight. I shakily breathed in and out, feeling the tunnel squeezing down around me. I shook my head and kept on going, rocking back and forth as I felt how Helen was making me feel good.  
  
And how was she feeling? That was harder to tell, since she wasn’t looking up at me. And it was a bit hard to hear how heavily she was breathing over the sounds that _I_ was making. Well, I could always ask her. And surely she’d tell me the truth.  
  
I smiled at that and kept on fucking her, pumping in and out of her ass. My hands were squeezing down on her cheeks, digging into them and feeling the heat and the softness and the firmness. That felt nice, and pressing them up against the chastity belt was pretty fun as well.  
  
I was gradually managing to pick up speed as Blackwell’s ass surrendered to my fucking. I was able to really start getting a proper pace here, rocking back and forth and watching as my cock plunged in and out of her again and again. It was feeling good.  
  
And I realized that Helen was starting to feel good from it as well. She was making soft moaning sounds as I fucked her, thrusting in and out of her. And they were moans of pleasure, which made it a _lot_ better. I licked my lips and kept on going, not wanting to slow down. In fact, her enjoying this made it even _better_.  
  
I kept on fucking her, pounding in and out of her, feeling how _tight_ she was around me. I loved the sensation and I didn’t want to stop. And there was nothing to _make_ me stop, either.  
  
I could see Helen’s legs kicking and twitching underneath me, drumming against the floor. Her entire body was twitching, actually, jerking around. It was a pretty hot sight to see and I smiled as I kept on pounding her rear. Should I call attention to her and how much she was obviously enjoying this? No, better not. It would be better to just enjoy this while it lasted, to keep on fucking her, to keep on having a _good_ time.  
  
And I was having such a good time. There was no comparison between this and masturbation. And it was clearly superior to getting a blowjob as well. I was starting to wonder if there would be any reason for me to ever masturbate again. After all, if I had a sexy slave living with me, was there any reason _not_ to use her to get some relief?  
  
That was a _very_ nice idea, one I liked the more I thought about it. I shivered and kept on pounding in and out of her, groping her and squeezing her and, most of all, feeling her tight ass wrapped around my dick like a velvet glove.  
  
I shivered and kept on going. I looked down at Blackwell’s body, seeing her hair bouncing along as I fucked her and how she was making some sweet little gasps and moans as I fucked her. It was loud enough that she _had_ to be aware that I was hearing the sounds she was making. But if she was trying to muffle them, then she was obviously failing. And failing _badly_ , too.  
  
That made it so much more enjoyable. I smiled widely and kept on going, fucking her as hard as I could. And as fast as I could.  
  
And by now, that was pretty damn fast. I could _really_ pump in and out of her rear. It felt wonderful, going this hard, this fast. I could feel my orgasm rising up inside of me, getting hotter and hotter as I rocked back and forth, seeing my thick shaft appearing and vanishing as I used Blackwell. I licked my lips and kept on groping her.  
  
I leaned forward, sliding my hands up along her body. I ended up practically pressed against her, my shirt rubbing against her back. That let me slide my hands underneath her body, wrapping them around her breasts. And that added a whole new source of fun for me. I smiled as I groped them, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as I kept on fucking her.  
  
“This feels great,” I said, my voice wobbling with lust and exertion. “You have such an amazing ass, Helen. We’re going to have to do this plenty more often.”  
  
Helen didn’t answer me. She just let out a very lewd moan, the kind of sound that a principal just shouldn’t make. I chuckled and kept on pumping my dick in and out of her. I could tell that I was going to cum soon.  
  
And Blackwell? I thought that she was about to orgasm, too. Wouldn’t that be _fun_? Having my, well, my host orgasm from getting fucked in the ass? After only two weeks of denial?  
  
I shivered and kept on going, jerking my hips back and forth and really hammering her ass. It kept on feeling _good_ and I licked my lips, loving the sensation of her wrapped tightly around me.  
  
I groaned as I thrust my dick deep inside of Helen. I held myself there, enjoying the feeling of her ass squeezing down tightly around my dick. I was just about to cum.  
  
“Oh!” Helen moaned underneath me. “Oh my God!”  
  
I opened my mouth to ask what was going on. But I got my answer. Helen was squeezing down _tightly_ around me. I closed my eyes and shivered, feeling how wonderful it was to have another woman orgasm with me. Her ass was getting _tight_ around me, squeezing down even more intensely than before. I wouldn’t have thought it was possible if I wasn’t feeling it.  
  
It didn’t last for long. After just a few minutes, she relaxed, slumping downwards and panting. I shivered as well, fondling her rear, running my hand back and forth along it. I looked down at her with a smile. That had looked great. It had felt great, too. But my orgasm was going to feel even better. For me, at least.  
  
I started back up again, quickly, hurriedly, pounding in and out of her. And it only took a few moments for me to cum.  
  
I gasped as I felt my dick twitching inside of Blackwell’s butt. I closed my eyes and groaned, feeling the pleasure welling up inside of me, to a height that just couldn’t be beaten. I gasped, my heart pounding in my chest as my dick started to feel _amazing_.  
  
Then I was unloading inside of Helen’s rear, shooting jet after jet of semen deep inside of her. I felt tingles running all over my entire body as I came.  
  
I looked down and realized that I could actually see the semen leaking out around my cock. I was pumping a _lot_ of cum inside of Helen. And she was getting it all inside of her ass. I wondered how that made her feel.  
  
Actually, given how limply she was lying right now, she probably wasn’t feeling much of anything. Poor dear must be feeling _tired_ after cumming for the first time in two weeks. I smiled at that and started to pull myself out, feeling my dick sliding out of her rear.  
  
A _lot_ more semen followed it. A river of white ran down Helen’s skin, past her pussy and onto the floor. She would have to clean that up.  
  
“Wow, Helen,” I said, giving her butt one last squeeze. “That was even better than I thought it would be.” I chuckled, feeling wonderful waves of relaxation running through me, from head to toe. “You have a _great_ ass. We’re going to have to do this again.”  
  
“I,” Helen said, breathing in and out, heavily. “I’m not going, ah, to let you use, mgh…” She went silent for a moment, panting for breath. I let her stay like that, wondering how long it would take for her to be able to deny the pleasure she was feeling, “use me like that whenever you want.”  
  
“Oh, Helen,” I said, stroking her blonde hair. “You don’t need to worry about that. It’s not up to you. It’s my decision. I’ll fuck you when I want and you don’t need to worry about whether you’ll say yes or no to it.”  
  
Helen probably wouldn’t see that in quite such a fond way, but too bad. She was mine now. I figured a year or so of this would make up for the year that she had let me get put through. And after that? Well, if she could cum from getting fucked in the ass while locked up, I was certain that she was going to come to love this soon enough.  
  
“Now, make sure to clean up the mess,” I said, rising to my feet and looking down at her.  
  
Yeah, that was a _good_ sight, seeing her like this. Legs spread, belt on display, her ass spread open and leaking semen. And I had been the one to do it to her. That was a _really_ good feeling, one I deeply enjoyed seeing.  
  
And I was going to get to see it over and over again, I knew. The two of us were just getting started. I had all _kinds_ of plans on what I was going to do with Helen. And that wasn’t considering the plans I _hadn’t_ come up with yet. Who knew what those would be and how much fun I would have with them?  
  
I chuckled as I left the living room to go and take a shower. My life had taken a _real_ downward slope for the past few years and Dad dying had to be the absolute nadir. But that meant that things were just going to get better from now on.  
  
And I could think of all sorts of ways Blackwell was going to be making my life better.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Blackmailing Blackwell Chapter Two**

  
“Good _morning_ ,” I said, stroking my cock as I looked down at my maid. ‘Did you have restful and pleasant dreams?” I made a really obvious effort to leer at her body, running my eyes up and down along her form. “I did. About _you_.”  
  
Blackwell glared up at me, drawing her sheets further up along her body until not even her neck was showing. I grinned and gave my cock a few more strokes. It was true. I had woken up horny, thinking about my maid. The question was if I was going to have time to do anything about it. We both had to be at Winslow all too soon.  
  
“Good morning, Miss Taylor,” Blackwell said, her mouth working like she might possibly have wanted to say something else. But that hardly sounded likely, did it? “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”  
  
I nodded, enjoying hearing it. And somehow, the way Blackwell said it, full of contempt and anger, just made it even sweeter to listen to those words. Honestly, I would have been worried if she had sounded like she _wanted_ to be here.  
  
I reached down and whisked the bedsheets away. I looked over Blackwell’s body, seeing quite a few nice things. Breasts and thighs and, of course a metal belt wrapped around her hips and between her legs. Right where it should be. I grinned as I stared down at the chastity belt that was keeping my principal and my maid locked up nice and tight and completely dependent on me.  
  
“What a nice look,” I said with a happy sigh. “But we need to get showered, Blackwell.” I looked her over once more. “Or you do, at least. Up and at them.”  
  
As Blackwell climbed out of bed, I looked at her again, focusing on her thighs. Oh yes, that _was_ arousal down there, clinging to her skin. Just what kind of dreams had she had last night, I wondered. Dreaming of the days when she was foolishly allowed to touch her own pussy, as if there was any kind of benefit to that? Of the days when she didn’t come home from work to be a maid for me? Who could say?  
  
I walked behind Blackwell to the bathroom, taking the few seconds that took to admire how her butt swayed as she moved. She couldn’t be aware of what she was doing, I was sure. If she was, then she _wouldn’t_ be doing it, at all. But she was, and so I took a great deal of pleasure in watching that fine ass move.  
  
When we got to the bathroom, I turned the cold water on. Blackwell looked at it and shivered, before turning to sullenly glare at me. I studied the look she was giving me. It looked like she was _thinking_ anger rather than feeling it. Getting too used to her new, more productive life to feel upset with me? That was good, though I wondered how long it was going to last.  
  
“Time for you to get all squeaky clean, Missy,” I said, producing a key out of the small bag I was holding. “From head to toe.”  
  
Blackwell swallowed heavily again, looking between the key I was holding and the freedom I was offering and the cold water she’d be spending that freedom in. Not that she had a choice about whether to accept that or not, of course.  
  
Pouting cutely, Blackwell moved her arms behind her back, exposing the small lock on her belt. It just took a moment for her to be freed of the belt. I held it in my hand, looking over Blackwell’s naked body. It was a _nice_ sight and I smiled as I stared. She shivered and looked back at me, her eyes glancing down towards my crotch.  
  
I looked at her crotch in turn. And it was impossible to deny that Blackwell was _very_ turned on. Her pussy looked quite nice and cute, though I didn’t do anything with it. If I had my way, then Blackwell was going to cum from her ass and only from her ass for… quite a while. I hadn’t decided what would happen if I went to college out of town. But that was still years away if it would ever happen.  
  
“The water’s running,” I said, nodding at the shower. “Weren’t you complaining about wasting money last night?”  
  
“Thirty seconds of unheated water and buying a new DVD player are _not_ the same things,” Blackwell grumbled, looking over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and started for the shower.  
  
She was used to that kind of temperature. I wasn’t _cruel_. I didn’t make her take cold showers all of the time. But I did make sure that she stayed clean, so the belt came off once a week to make sure every part of her stayed hygienic. And I watched the entire time, just to make sure that the cold water did its job of damping her libido.  
  
And there was something else this time as well. As Blackwell started to get cleaned off in the shower, I reached into the bag I was carrying for the _other_ little toy. I removed it and taped it to the inside of Blackwell’s belt, at _just_ the right spot. She didn’t notice what I was doing as she hopped from foot to foot. Something, I might add, that looked wonderful as she bounced. I could feel my cock stir, though I was nowhere near horny enough to want to go in and join her.  
  
Blackwell was in and out of the shower pretty quickly. I had noticed that the cold water in her house was _really_ cold and she agreed with me. Her teeth were chattering as she stepped out onto the bathroom tile.  
  
And I had a nice, fluffy towel waiting for her. Who said that I didn’t know how to treat my maid? I started rubbing it along her body, enjoying being pressed up against a naked woman. Blackwell glared up at me (and wasn’t it thrilling to be hitting a growth spurt like this?) as I did so.  
  
“Are you happy now, Mistress?” Blackwell asked.  
  
“That you’re as fresh as a daisy?” I asked, stepping back and nodding. “Of course I am. Why on earth wouldn’t I be?”  
  
I took one more moment to look Blackwell over. She looked good naked. But she would look even better with the belt on her hips. And maybe… I had seen some interesting photos online of more elaborate belts that had shackles connecting the thighs together, so the wearer was only able to take small, mincing steps. And also chastity _bras_ that kept the boobs locked away.  
  
The last just sounded _awful_ , though. I _really_ liked being able to touch and grope Blackwell whenever I felt like it and having to only stroke her thighs and butt just wasn’t appealing at all, no matter how nice the photos looked. And, of course, if Blackwell was whining about money _now_ …  
  
“Now,” I said, handing her the belt. “Time for you to put this on.”  
  
Blackwell grabbed the belt and glanced down at it. Her eyes got wide as she stared at the small, pink egg taped to the inside. She glared down at it and then up at me, letting the belt drop to the floor.  
  
“What is that, Taylor?” Blackwell asked, sounding quite grumpy.  
  
“I think you know exactly what it is,” I said with a smirk. “It’s a vibrator, that should get pressed right up against your sensitive little clit. Won’t that feel nice?”  
  
“Hell no it won’t,” Blackwell said, glaring at me. “It sounds awful.”  
  
“That’s too bad, because you’re wearing it,” I said with a shrug. “And I’m not hearing a ‘mistress’ or a ‘ma’am’ in your voice, Blackwell.”  
  
“You think that I’m going to let you put that on me, _Mistress_ ,” Blackwell asked, her voice dripping venom. “There’s no way in hell that’s happening, understand?”  
  
So, it seemed that Blackwell wasn’t quite as tamed and accepting of me and my plans as I thought. I glared back at her, looming over her as best as I could. I was taller, but she was broader.  
  
“Yes, you will,” I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Even if I have to force you down and lock it in place. You do what I say, understand?”  
  
A nasty look crossed over Blackwell’s face and she growled at me. Then she lunged for me, her hands rising up to my neck.  
  
It actually took me by surprise and I drew back a bit. Then experience took over and I swayed to the side. Blackwell was older, out of shape and had never really fought in her life. Even in the cramped confines of the master bathroom, it was really easy for me to get behind her. Then I slammed into her like she had tried to do to me.  
  
I drove her to the ground, straddling her back and twisting her arm behind her back. Blackwell grunted and kicked, but she wasn’t able to rise up, not with my knees pressing into her sides. I glared at the back of her head as she wiggled around like a beached fish.  
  
“You don’t understand the position you’re in, do you?” I asked harshly. “You do what I say, when I say, no excuses. Got it?”  
  
“Fuck you, Hebert,” Blackwell said, grunting as she tried to push herself up. She actually managed a few inches but then I gave her arm another twist and she gasped in pain. “You, argh, think that you can get away with this?”  
  
“Yeah, why not?” I said. “You sure can’t do anything but do what I tell you. You’re my _maid_ , Blackwell and you do what I tell you.” I relaxed the grip I had on her arm slightly. “Or do you need another lesson on that?”  
  
Blackwell stayed silent for a long moment. I stared down at her back, my shoulders rising and falling as I breathed in and out. Finally, she grunted.  
  
“Fine, Mistress,” she said, her voice dripping venom. “I’ll do it. Just let me up.”  
  
I got off of her back and stepped around her, towards the door. Blackwell slowly crawled to her feet, wincing as she rubbed her shoulder. I never felt much sympathy for Blackwell and no more was developing now. Maybe she shouldn’t have let those three assholes do whatever they wanted to me without mercy if she wanted mercy in return.  
  
Blackwell sullenly glared at me as she reached down and grabbed the belt. She looked down at it and sighed. Then she slid it up along her hips, putting it where it belonged.  
  
I stepped in to lock it, keeping a close eye on her hands as I did so. She didn’t try anything stupid, though, and after a minute the lock was securely fastened. I took the key back and slipped it back into the bag, pulling out the remote for the vibe at the same time.  
  
“Now, let’s see if this works,” I said, reaching down and turning the knob to three.  
  
I couldn’t hear the sound of the vibe but I _could_ hear Blackwell. She gasped and jerked backwards, her eyes going wide as her hands reached down to rub at the smooth metal plate. I grinned and nodded.  
  
“So, I was aiming for your clit,” I said, looking down at the belt. “Did I get the right spot?”  
  
“It’s, it’s not _quite_ there,” Blackwell said, shivering as she stared down, jerking her hips back and forth. “I’m, ah, I’m, oh.” She shivered from head to toe. It looked nice.  
  
“Well, close enough, I suppose,” I said, turning the knob off. The look on her face was _priceless_. “Something you want to say to me, Blackwell?”  
  
“Um,” Blackwell took a deep breath, “no. Mistress.”  
  
“Then it’s time for you to go get my breakfast started,” I said, stepping away from the door. “You know what I like.”  
  
Blackwell glared at me again, straightened her shoulders and stepped out into the master bedroom. I followed her out and then kept on going as she started to get dressed. As my maid, of course. She could dress like a principal once it was time for her to go to school.  
  
I couldn’t describe the expression on my face as anything but a smirk as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. This was going to be fun. For both of us, really, though I was sure that I would be getting far more out of it than Blackwell would be. I smiled and nodded.  
  
Oh yes, this was going to be _very_ fun indeed.

*******

It was the middle of Social Studies and I was feeling bored. I could _really_ do with some fun right now. Of course, being bored was a lot better than what I had used to go through during class. Now, though, I was left _alone_. Madison and Emma were long gone and even Sophia didn’t mess with me. Not that we had many classes together anymore.

I knew I should be more grateful for that then I was feeling, but I _was_ getting bored, listening to a boring lecture from an annoying man. But I knew just how to entertain myself.

I reached down and grabbed the remote from inside my desk. Then I turned it on. I had some bugs on Blackwell already and I could feel her flinch as the vibe turned on. She was alone and I could tell that she was feeling pretty dang happy about that as she leaned back in her chair and spread her legs. I smirked and let the vibe run for a few minutes.

Then I turned it off. The reaction from Blackwell was, again, pretty entertaining. I couldn’t keep a smile off of my face as she gave a whole body twitch and looked around. I _thought_ that she might have said something, but my control over the bugs senses wasn’t anywhere good enough to tell for sure.

That had given me the energy I needed to start taking notes. I diligently listened to a lecture that _really_ didn’t deserve it, nodding along as I jotted down a few of the facts flowing my way. And I kept on going, writing and paying good attention.

“Taylor Hebert, report to the principal’s office,” the loudspeaker said, making everyone in the room jump. “Taylor Hebert, report to the principal’s office.”

I glanced over at Mr. Gladly. He frowned, but waved me away. I shrugged and stood up, wondering what my slut wanted from me. I sure didn’t _feel_ like I was in trouble.

In fact, I was feeling pretty good. My cock was starting to swell up and I could just picture the sorts of fun that I would get up to with Blackwell, regardless of any reason she might have had for calling me up.

I let myself into the office and grinned at Blackwell. There was sweat running down her face and she looked pretty worked up. It was a nice look at her and I ran my eyes over her body again as I stared, sitting down at the corner of her desk.

“So, what can I do for you, Helen?” I asked, grinning at her as I played with my necklace.

Blackwell’s eyes focused on the key that hung from the end of the necklace and she swallowed heavily. Her hands were clenched into fists and she stared at me, her chest rising and falling.

“What are you playing at with this thing?” Blackwell demanded, her voice tense and tight.

“Sorry, what thing are we talking about?” I asked, wishing that I had ordered Blackwell to wear a blouse with a bit more cleavage to it.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about,” Blackwell said, glaring up at me. I raised an eyebrow and waited for her. “…Mistress,” she finally said.

“There’s a lot on my mind, Helen,” I said, shrugging. “You know how it is. Refresh my memory, would you?”

“The damn vibe you put inside of the belt this morning,” Blackwell said, glaring up at me.

Well, darn. I had hoped that I would be able to draw out the fun with that for a little longer, get her to admit to more and more in a louder and louder voice. But this was fine, too. I grinned as I looked at her.

“Oh, that _little_ , tiny thing?” I asked as casual as could be. “That’s just a little extra toy for you to enjoy.”

“It’s not terribly enjoyable,” Blackwell grunted, glaring at me as she rocked back and forth. “What were you thinking, turning that on? What if I had been in a meeting?”

“Then you would probably have looked pretty silly,” I said, looking down at her. “Do you really think that your dignity is something that I worry about?”

“You’ve obviously proven that I’m not all that much to you,” Blackwell grumbled. “Would you please just think things through?”

“And would you please start calling me Mistress like you’re supposed to?” I asked. “Do you really think that I’d hesitate to spank you right here in your office?”

Blackwell straightened up, glancing at the warren of desks and small rooms right outside her door. I could tell, much better than her, how many people would be in earshot if she started crying out while getting spanked.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Blackwell muttered, staring down at the ground. “It won’t happen again.”

“It had better not,” I said with a nod. “What good is a maid who doesn’t remember what she’s there for?”

“Will you please not turn that thing on during school, mistress?” Blackwell asked, still looking at the paperwork on her desk.

“No, of course I will turn it on whenever I feel like,” I said, shaking my head. “But who knows? I’ll be so far away from you, on a completely different floor, that I’m going to have to use my own best judgement to tell how close you are to an orgasm. And if I let things go for too long…” I shook my head.

The way Blackwell perked up at that was hilarious. I could _see_ how interested she was in the idea of getting an orgasm. An orgasm from her pussy, too, instead of her increasingly well-trained ass.

Not that she was actually going to get one, of course. I was going to be keeping a _very_ close eye on her with my bugs. There wasn’t going to be the slightest chance that she would get to cum from the vibe. No, she was going to stay worked up, looking _beautiful_ as I did whatever I pleased with her.

“Now, if that’s all, Principal Blackwell,” she grunted and waved her hand in dismissal, “just suck me off and I’ll go back to class.”

Blackwell froze, her eyes getting wide as I slid off the desk and walked around to stand next to her. She looked up at me, her expression actually kind of vulnerable. It was cute.

“What was that?” Blackwell asked.

“I said, you’re going to give me a blowjob before I leave here,” I said, undoing my pants and hauling my dick out. “Let’s see just how good of a cocksucker you are.”

My dick was already pretty stiff. How couldn’t it be, with all of the wonderful things that were happening to me? I smiled and pushed it up against Blackwell’s cheek, rubbing back and forth. She looked down at it and then at the door.

I was sure she was feeling very grateful that there was frosted glass on the window instead of the clear glass that everyone else got. The privileges of rank, huh?

“Now,” I said, lightly slapping her face with my dick, “suck my cock, slut.”

Blackwell took a deep breath and avoided looking up at me. She reached forward and wrapped her hand around my shaft, starting to stroke it. I sighed in pleasure, nodding along as her hand glided up and down along my dick. Oh, it felt _fine_. Better than fine, really. But her mouth would be greater.

I slid my hand into my pocket and pulled out the remote for the vibe. I made a great show of tossing it from hand to hand. Blackwell’s eyes followed it like a cat watching a fish. She swallowed heavily and I grinned.

“Now, now, this isn’t about you,” I said, holding the remote in one hand. “This is about me and my cock. So get sucking.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Blackwell muttered.

Then she started to suck my dick. And it was _great_. I sighed happily, feeling the warm lips wrapped around my shaft as she started to bob up and down along my rod. I shivered, patting her head as she did so.

Blackwell was getting to be a really good cocksucker. Well, she had certainly had the time and practice to become good at it. I didn’t get a blowjob _every_ day, but, really, what point was there in masturbating when Helen could do it for me?

We hadn’t managed to get rid of her gag reflex yet, so she couldn’t properly deepthroat me. But that would come in time. For now, it was just enough to look down at her and see her eyes going wide as she did her best to suck me off, moving up and down along my dick.

I could feel her tongue working, running back and forth inside of her mouth along my dick. That felt pretty nice as well. I sighed happily and let her keep on working, doing everything she could to satisfy me and get me out of her office before someone came knocking.

It was kind of amusing, the interplay of the two motives. On the one hand, she still didn’t want to be doing this. On the other hand, she wanted to do this as quickly as possible so nobody would catch her. I couldn’t argue with the results, certainly. I was feeling _great_ as I got taken care of.

Helen kept on sucking me off, leaning almost out of her chair as she worked. Her lips were going down about two-thirds of the way along my cock before coming back up. I made a mental note to have her start wearing lipstick. That would look _really_ nice along my dick, a bright red mark showing how far down she could go on me.

I rested a hand on top of her head, tangling in amid her hair as she gave me a blowjob. I looked down at her, my fingers slightly tightening.

“Is that the best you can do, Blackwell?” I asked. “Might take a while for me to cum like that.”

Blackwell paused for a second, not looking up at me. Then she _really_ started to suck my cock, throwing her head up and down and gagging along my length. The lewd sounds coming from her were _wonderful_ and I grinned widely as she fucked her own face on my dick. And I wasn’t even doing anything to make her do this. It was all on Blackwell.

Such sterling efforts deserved a reward, I decided. She could stand to get to feel good. Not _too_ good, both because she was still my anal-orgasm only slut and because she hadn’t been a very good girl today. But this? This could work fine.

I turned the remote on to the lowest setting, letting it buzz inside of her. That got quite the reaction from her and Blackwell made a moaning sound around my cock. I grinned and let the little pink egg buzz away for a minute or so. Then I stopped. After all, you couldn’t be too careful. With as worked up as Blackwell was, there were good odds that she might be able to cum from that. And letting her orgasm would just be a huge waste. I wouldn’t get anything at all out of it and what other reason could I possibly have for doing anything with her?  
Blackwell made a moaning sound as she kept on sucking my cock. But she didn’t stop. She barely even slowed down. I nodded in satisfaction and had her keep on working. She was making me feel _good_. I was probably going to cum soon.

On her face or in her mouth? Both of those sounded _really_ appealing. Or maybe… I looked down at the blouse Blackwell was wearing. It was loose enough… oh, I liked that idea. I liked it a lot.

“That’s right, my little maid slut,” I said, continuing to stroke her hair and make sure she didn’t forget anything that was going on. “Keep on sucking my cock. You love being a good girl for me, don’t you?”

That got a snort from Blackwell and I could hardly disagree with it. I did smile and let her keep on working, though. Not much longer now. I was getting oh so close.

“Pull your shirt open,” I said. “I want to see those boobs of yours.”

Blackwell obeyed, reaching down and tugging her blouse outwards. I could see the mounds sitting inside of her bra. They looked nice. They were going to look even nicer soon. Blackwell was going to regret wearing a white shirt, I was sure.

“And here’s your reward,” I said with a groan as I leaned backwards, pulling my cock out of her mouth.

I was right on the edge of cumming anyway. It just took two quick strokes. I barely had time to aim before I was cumming, my dick pointed down in between Blackwell’s breasts.

I moaned, feeling my balls twitching as I pumped shot after shot of semen down into her cleavage. Blackwell made quite the amusing sound at that. Almost a moan, really. I grinned and kept my aim steady, making sure that her boobs and parts of her bra got a healthy covering of white. I shivered from head to toe as I finished, looking down.

“Isn’t that a lovely sight, Helen?” I asked, staring and nodding in satisfaction. “Just the kind of thing to get me through the school day.”

“I, I can’t believe you did this,” Blackwell said. “Mistress.” She shook her head, looking for some tissues to try and clean herself up. I grabbed her hand and shook my head. “What?”

“You can clean yourself up when you get home,” I said. “Or if you want to take a shower in the locker room here at school. Otherwise, you’re going to be wearing that all day.”

“Are you crazy?” Blackwell hissed. “I can’t go around smelling of semen for the rest of school.”

“Of course you can,” I said, making another mark of a missed mistress. “I have every confidence in your ability to do that.” I paused and grabbed her _other_ hand, pulling it away from her blouse. “We can talk about it when you drive me back home.”

I looked down at Blackwell’s chest again. There was a bit of semen starting to soak through the white blouse. I wasn’t sure how long it would take to dry and not be noticeable. But just the _thought_ was enough to put a big, happy smile on my face. I nodded, looking down at her.

“Oh, and don’t bother trying to clean up after I leave,” I added, pulling the remote back out and dangling it in front of her eyes. “You’ll have something else on your mind as I walk back to class.”

Blackwell shivered, glaring up at me. I nodded at her and turned around to leave, not bothering to keep a bright smile from my face. As I left, I turned the vibe on. I heard Blackwell grunt as I opened the door.

Oh yes, it had been a _damn_ good idea to get this little toy.  
 *******  
I slowly ran my hand back and forth along my maid’s rear. It was a fine rear, nice and pert and completely and utterly spankable. I moved my hand up a bit, until it ran into the belt around her hips.

“So, Helen,” I said, drawing the moment out as I looked at the maid bent over my lap. “Anything you want to get off of your chest before the spanking starts? A sorry, maybe?”

“What should I be sorry for?” Blackwell asked, sounding _very_ grumpy. “You really think I should be falling over myself to say thank you? Mistress?”

“Yes, actually,” I said. “Acting grateful after being slapped in the face is one of the biggest lessons I got at your school. Shouldn’t you practice what you preach?”

“Just because-!”

Whatever point Blackwell was trying to make didn’t come through as I spanked her. She let out a nice sound and her legs kicked back and forth. Watching her butt underneath my hand was a lot more enjoyable, though.

“You _really_ haven’t been a very good maid lately,” I said, shaking my head. “Forgetting to call me mistress, not liking the uniform upgrade I gave to you…” I chuckled. “Both in your pussy and on your boobs, just being a really disobedient girl. You know that you deserve this, don’t you?”

“Don’t be so stupid, Hebert,” Blackwell said. “This is all some sick, twisted game to you!”

I frowned and shook my head. Then I started to spank her again and again, letting my hand land on her rear, alternating between the fat cheeks. Blackwell quickly stopped being quite so mouthy and started moaning in a way I could accept.

It was wonderful, watching how her butt moved underneath the force of my strikes. It sent a shiver through me and I _knew_ that Blackwell could feel my cock growing, pressing up against her. She didn’t say anything about it, but we both knew it was there, rubbing against her.

“Really, Helen, how did someone as dumb and stubborn as you ever get to be principal? Even of a school like Winslow?” I squeezed one throbbing cheek, listening to the soft sounds Blackwell was making. “You are my maid. You do what I tell you. Understand?” I didn’t want to use this leverage too often, in case it lost its value, but now seemed like a good time for it. “Do remember what I have proof of you doing.”

“I, I,” Blackwell said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears, “I’ll do what you say, Mistress Taylor.”

I didn’t believe that for a second, no matter how sincere Blackwell sounded right now. Sure, she might be a good maid for a while, but before long, I _knew_ that she would end up over my lap once again, getting spanked and disciplined.

Well, I could hardly complain about the outcome of that, could I? I smiled and gave Blackwell a few more spankings. Her butt wasn’t quite glowing red yet and that was what I wanted to see. I hummed to myself as I kept on making sure that she got treated the way that she _should_ be. The way she deserved to be, after everything that she had done.

My cock was hard and pressing up against her crotch. I moved my hips back and forth a bit, just enough to feel the enjoyable sensation. I smiled and nodded and did it again. It felt even better this time.

“Now, if I tell you to bend over at the waist for me, what are you going to do?” I asked.

“I’ll… bend over at the waist, Mistress,” Blackwell grumbled.

“There, was that hard?” I asked, giving her fat rear a firm squeeze. “You really make everything harder than it needs to be, Helen,” I said, giving her butt another firm groping. “I suppose its too much to expect you to do the smart thing, though.”

Blackwell didn’t say anything at that. I could feel the muscles in her buttocks flexing and tensing. I thought things over a bit and moved my hand a bit lower down, pressing against the crotch of the belt. She made a moaning sound at that.

“You really do want to cum, don’t you?” I asked, rubbing against her. “It must be so _bad_ for you, feeling this but not able to do anything about it.”

Blackwell didn’t answer. I listened to her breathing for a while before nodding.

“And you’re not going to get to cum, not until you start being a good maid for me. And who knows when that will happen.”

I twitched the black skirt of her maid uniform down, covering her up. I grinned and patted her ass.

“Now, the important thing is that you’ve learned your lesson. So get up and get cleaning.”

Blackwell slowly slid off of my lap. She carefully rose to her feet, tottering in her high heels. I looked her over, enjoying the view. It was a _nice_ view, from pretty much any angle. The maid outfit just looked so _wonderful_ on her, clinging to her in the right spots and being frilly and poofy in the others.

I ran my hand up the inside of her thigh, feeling the warm skin underneath the stockings. She shivered at that and bit her lip. And I grinned again.

“Is there… anything you would like me to do, Mistress Taylor?” Blackwell asked.

“Just your usual duties,” I said, waving a hand and taking in the house. “What kind of maid doesn’t enjoy making everything nice and shining?”

A maid like her, of course. We both knew that but we didn’t say it. Blackwell straightened up and grabbed the feather duster from where she had dropped it. She took a deep breath and went over to the end table. And she bent over at the waist, just like she should.

I could get a cute view of the belt from here, framed by her thighs and her butt. It looked nice. I sighed and shifted position. Should I masturbate to her? No, no the better idea would be to wait until after dinner. Then I would watch maid porn and have her give me a blowjob. Maybe I would get inspired, maybe I wouldn’t. But I would certainly be describing how happy and enthused the maids onscreen were to be serving their mistresses and masters, even when they screwed up and got punished in the ways I just didn’t have the budget for.

And after that? I would head out into Brockton Bay. Just because I had a maid and lived in a fancy house didn’t mean that I could stop being a hero. In fact, it meant that I had to be an even better hero than before.

And one of these days, I was going to find something to help make myself a name as a hero. Whatever that name ended up _being_. What was a good, heroic bug-themed name? Eh, I could figure that out later.

For now? There was a cute maid demanding all of my attention. And boy, was she going to _get_ all of my attention.

*******

I wondered if I should be a real bitch and make a mess of what I was eating. On the one hand, being a real bitch. On the other, getting to see Blackwell do some more cleaning. It was a _tough_ call.

Blackwell was wearing her maid outfit and scrubbing the floor clean. That meant that she was down on her hands and knees, going back and forth. And it meant that her boobs were moving nicely inside of her top. They weren’t actually going to spill out into the open. At least, I didn’t think that they would. But it sure did look nice to see them swaying back and forth.

My cock was pretty hard as I ate my snack. I wondered if I should call Blackwell’s attention to it. It was hard to go wrong with a blowjob, after all. That was the gift that just kept on giving. I mulled the question as I ate the egg salad sandwich.

Then another idea came to me. I was aware that I was probably overusing it, but what the hell. What kind of kid didn’t enjoy playing with a new toy when she got it? I pulled the vibe remote out of my pocket. Blackwell didn’t even know I had it. She was still looking down at the floor. But she would learn in three, two, one…

Blackwell practically jumped out of her skin as I triggered the remote. I giggled as she leapt up into the air and did some jumping jacks. She finally managed to calm down and glared at me. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling as I stared at her, shaking my head back and forth and giggling.

“So, that’s what happens at the strongest setting, huh?” I asked, turning the vibe way, _way_ down. “That’s interesting. Don’t you think, Helen?”

“I, guh, um,” Blackwell took a moment to compose herself and gather her thoughts. Then she stared down at the floor, looking every inch the proper (and slutty) maid. “Mistress Taylor,” she said, sounding _very_ respectful, well past the point where I could believe her, “would you please turn that back up and keep it there long enough for me to cum?”

“But if I do that,” I said, leaning against the counter and enjoying myself, “then who’s going to clean the floor?” I shook my head. “I just can’t see how I would agree to that when there’s still so much more work that needs to be done.”

Blackwell licked her lips, staring at the carrot I was dangling in front of her. It wasn’t terribly subtle, but then again, it didn’t need to be. Not when I had zero intention of giving her what she wanted. If she could see the smirk on my face, she pretended not to, lusting after the pleasure that she wanted and wasn’t going to get.

“Then, then if I finish cleaning,” Blackwell said, sinking back to her knees and grabbing the sponge to show how willing she was, “then will I get to cum?”

“I don’t know,” I said slowly, tapping my chin with the remote. “It seems to me that keeping the house clean is kind of what you’re supposed to be doing as a maid _anyway_. You shouldn’t get an extra reward just for doing your job. What would you say if a teacher handed out extra points just for no reason at all.”

“Those aren’t the same at all,” Blackwell said, looking up as she pushed and pulled the soapy sponge back and forth along the floor.

I didn’t really care about if they were or not. The important thing was that there was no way I was going to let Blackwell cum but I was still going to do my best to draw out the enjoyment as long as I could. I wondered how much I would be able to talk her into doing with the promise of an orgasm. It _had_ been five days since she had last cum, after all.

While it had only been about five hours since I had orgasmed. Blackwell’s tits weren’t _big_ (larger than mine by a long shot, of course) but they were still big enough to let me fuck them. And they had made me feel _great_. Blackwell, less so, but, again, she was the maid and I was the mistress. One of us mattered here and the other didn’t.

I switched the remote back on, at a much lower setting this time. Blackwell shivered and shuddered and actually stopped working for a second. Then she was getting back into the swing of things, panting for breath as she moved back and forth. There was a wild look in her eyes. She was probably ready to agree to do anything in exchange for an orgasm.

And I just didn’t see why I would give her one. Not even by fucking her in the ass. If I was in the mood for any kind of release right now, it was for a blowjob. And contrary to that one old porn film I had found, women couldn’t cum from getting their mouth fucked. Which was just too bad for Blackwell. Oh well, sucks to be her. I shrugged and looked down at her. Her skirt was covering her rear, so I couldn’t see more than the outline of it. But if she was facing away from me, I was sure that I would get to see a lovely pair of cheeks and a gleaming metal band in between them. That was a nice thought and I grinned, feeling my dick getting a bit harder inside of my pants.

I turned the vibe off. Blackwell shivered again, though it was a much less strong tremor this time. She looked up at me silently, her eyes large and wet, pleading with me. I grinned and shook my head.

She didn’t even try to debate me on it. She just went back to cleaning, pushing the mop along the kitchen floor. Luckily for her, I had decided not to be sadistic. The crumbs I was making as I had my sandwich would stay on my plate before going into the garbage. And I just might even clean up after my meal by myself, without having her do it. I really _was_ astoundingly generous to the hired help, wasn’t I?

And she could pay me back by giving me a blowjob. I decided that I wanted one and I got what I wanted. Which was still _such_ a strange feeling to me, but one that I was quickly growing to enjoy. Now, the only question was if I waited until Blackwell was done with cleaning the floor or to get the blowjob right now.

I decided to wait and savor the anticipation. Blackwell _knew_ that I was looking at her as she cleaned. I could see her sneaking glances up at me every now and then. Maybe looking at me, maybe looking at the remote I held. Whatever was the case, it didn’t matter much. She was still cleaning and I was still enjoying looking down at her.

Finally, she managed to scrub every bit of the kitchen floor. It wasn’t quite gleaming, but I was pretty sure that was because of the tile used, not because she hadn’t put enough work on. I smiled down at it and then spread my legs apart.

“Well done, Helen,” I said with a grin. “The floor looks good enough to eat off of.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Blackwell said, looking down at the results of her hard work. “Is there _anything_ else?”

“Actually, there is,” I said with a grin. “This much hard work should be rewarded with an orgasm.”

The way Blackwell perked up at that was hilarious. I leaned back against the counter and spread my legs.

“So why don’t you get started on sucking me off,” I said, propping my chin up on my hand and smiling down at her.

The ‘gurk’ing sound she made at that was very amusing. I grinned again and ran my eyes over her body. She was still leaning forward so her breasts were still on display and looking _very_ nice. I shivered in arousal and licked my lips, enjoying the view and thinking of all the wonderful things the two of us could do together. All of which would be about serving me, of course.

“But, you said,” Blackwell said, actually pouting a bit, “that I would get to cum.”

“I said no such thing,” I answered briskly. “If you didn’t pay attention, that’s your problem. Now,” I turned the vibe on high for a second, “get over here and suck my cock.”

Blackwell groaned and glared up at me, before lowering her gaze to stare at my crotch. It was pretty amusing to see the thought process running through her mind as she tried to weigh her options.

Then, finally, she crawled towards me. It was only a short distance and I didn’t have to wait long at all before there was a slutty maid in between my thighs. She glared up at me again before reaching up and wrapping her hand around my cock. I sighed in satisfaction at the feeling, her hand pumping up and down along my shaft. It felt _good_.

And it could feel better, I knew. But I was willing to wait for her to wrap her mouth around my cock. For a good minute or so, at least.

Blackwell had learned what I liked by now. She ran her hand up and down along my shaft, stroking me and doing all sorts of wonderful things to my rod. Not as good as what her mouth could do, of course, but I was willing to wait for a while.

I looked down at her cleavage again. It was the sexiest part of her on display right now, her breasts pressed together inside of her costume and made to look a lot larger than they actually were. I shivered and felt my cock get a little bit harder.

Then it got _much_ harder as Blackwell wrapped her lips around my shaft and started to suck. I patted her on the head, enjoying the sensation of a good, submissive slut tending to my dick the way I wanted it to be. I leaned back and let it keep on happening.

I could tell that I was going to be here a while, letting Blackwell suck me off. And that wasn’t even slightly a problem. I had _plenty_ of time to enjoy myself, to take what was happening to me and enjoy it to the fullest. Watching her go up and down, her tongue pressing against my shaft, kneeling in her own kitchen, locked away and completely helpless… Oh yeah, that was a _nice_ sensation. Maybe not so nice for her, but I was sure that she would come to enjoy it in time.

I grabbed the vibe remote and played with it, running it between my fingers. Blackwell was very aware of what I was doing and her eyes followed the pink control as I fiddled with it. I didn’t actually turn it on, but the _promise_ of me doing so was enough to keep her going.

And what a good job she was doing of it. I sighed happily as I felt her bobbing up and down along my cock, taking care of my rod again and again. I was looking forward to painting her face white. Or maybe I should cum in her mouth. Either of those sounded good and it was just a pity that I knew I didn’t have enough cum saved up to do _both_. Oh well, life couldn’t always give you everything you wanted, so you just had to take the best that you could out of it.

For instance, I really would rather be living with my parents than with a near-stranger, but if I was going to be an orphan, then at least I could get a slutty maid out of the deal. And a maid who was about to get covered in my cum, too. I grunted, feeling my orgasm rising up inside of me. Oh yeah, I was getting _close_. I could tell.

“That’s it, Helen,” I said, stroking her head. “Keep on sucking my cock. You’re doing a _great_ job.”

Blackwell looked up at me, making a grunting sound around my dick as she kept on being a _good_ girl for me. I grinned, feeling more and more turned on. I was getting _close_. In fact-

“Oh, that’s it, you little whore, you’re getting all of my cum,” I said with a moan, grunting a bit as I started to fill Blackwell’s mouth up.

It felt so _good_ to cum. I shivered, feeling my dick pulsing inside of Blackwell’s mouth as spurt after spurt of semen flowed into her mouth, filling her up. I grinned as I stared down at her, looking at the distorted expression on her face as she took care of me. She didn’t care for this? Too bad!

She was still going to keep on doing it, again and again, whenever I felt like it. That was how things worked now.

*******

Blackwell had been squirming around all day. I had only been able to tell because of the ladybugs I kept on her clothing. But she was _really_ worked up. At one point, she had even pulled her skirt up and started to rub against the corner of her desk, like that would do anything.  
  
I had barely been able to keep myself from laughing at that. She must be feeling _really_ horny if she was willing to try that. And, of course, I had been helping her along with what she was feeling. When a toy was this fun to play with, how could I do anything _but_ enjoy it? Leaving the vibe on the lowest setting for a good five minutes, letting it run wild for ten seconds, there were tons of different ways to have fun with it and with Blackwell.  
  
But none of it could compare to actually fucking her. That was why I was here now. I was going to screw her ass and it was going to feel _good_.  
  
I didn’t bother knocking on her office door. I just stepped inside, letting it swing closed behind me. Blackwell looked up, eyes wide. She only relaxed a bit when she saw that it was me.  
  
“Taylor,” Blackwell said, fidgeting in her seat. “What do you want?”  
  
“Oh, not much,” I said casually, stretching a bit. “I just want you to get completely naked and then fuck yourself on my cock.”  
  
Blackwell froze at that, her eyes getting wide. She stared at me, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. I smiled back at her.  
  
“Why, why would I do that?” Blackwell asked slowly.  
  
“Because one, I want you to,” I said, walking behind her desk and her chair and resting my hands on her shoulders. “And two, you’re enough of a horny slut to cum from getting screwed in the ass, aren’t you?”  
  
Blackwell didn’t say anything. Not until I pulled the toy out and turned it on. She gave a jump at that and whined in the back of her throat. I smirked at that and felt my cock get harder inside of my pants.  
  
“Fine, fine, I’ll do it,” Blackwell said.  
  
I was surprised. I had been expecting to have to put a _lot_ more work into getting her to agree. But I was hardly going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I grinned and nodded, patting her on the head s I turned the vibe back off.  
  
“Then get going,” I said.  
  
As soon as Blackwell stood up to get undressed, I sat down in her chair. It was still nice and warm from her body heat and I wiggled around. I did _not_ fit in it as well as she did, but that was alright. I put my feet up on her desk and looked at her as she stripped. Blackwell barely looked at me, instead staring out the window, as if that was a better view.  
  
Pretty soon, Blackwell was completely naked. The only thing she had on was the belt sitting on her hips. It was a good look for her and I nodded in satisfaction. While she had been doing that, I had pulled my own jeans and panties down, letting my cock swing back and forth. Blackwell swallowed as she stared at it.  
  
I brought my feet down from the desk with a thump and spread my legs. I smiled up at Blackwell and ran my hand along her flank, up along her thigh, past her belt and to her breast, which I groped.  
  
I had felt Blackwell up a _lot_ and I still wasn’t getting tired of it. Really, who could? It was just so _fun_ to feel her up and make sure that not a day went by without me getting to have some fun with my maid.  
  
“Come on, take a seat,” I said, gesturing at my lap. “You look a bit tired, Helen.”  
  
Blackwell looked down at me like she wanted to say something nasty but sat down. I smiled as she got comfortable. She was facing away from me, like she was actually working at her desk. Working while completely and utterly naked, of course, while rubbing her butt against my cock. So maybe not _quite_ like normal.  
  
From this position, I really started to feel Blackwell up, digging into her ass. It was a _nice_ ass and I nodded in approval as my hands sank into it, feeling it up and having a _good_ time with those large cheeks. The way my fingers sunk into her fat globes was just _great_. I squeezed down a bit harder and felt the muscle that was slowly developing from our workouts. Oh yeah, that was great as well.  
  
“Not that it matters, but do you have any meetings coming up?” I asked as I molested Blackwell’s butt.   
  
“N-no, mistress,” Blackwell said, shivering. “Not until after school lets out.”  
  
“I expect that I’ll be done by then,” I said, knowing that things would really have gone wrong if I spent the next three hours screwing Blackwell. “But just in case, start thinking of a good reason to cancel it.”  
  
“Why can’t you, Mistress?” Blackwell asked spitefully.  
  
“If I have to come up with the reason, it’s going to be the truth,” I said mildly. “That you can’t talk to your teachers or the staff or whatever the meeting is about because you’re too busy getting your ass stuffed. Do you _want_ to tell a bunch of people that?”  
  
“No, Mistress,” Blackwell said after a long pause. There was another pause and then she spoke again. “Would you like to fuck my butt now, Mistress?”  
  
‘And get out of here so I can get back to work’ wasn’t actually _said_ , but the meaning came through loud and clear. I smirked and nodded, giving her rear one more firm squeeze.  
  
“I think that sounds like a lovely idea, Helen,” I said, lifting her rear up and positioning the tip of my shaft against her rear entrance. “How did you know that would appeal to me so much?”  
  
Blackwell didn’t say anything at that. She just made a grumbling sound. Luckily for her, I didn’t need her to say anything more. I just rubbed the tip of my shaft back and forth, circling it around and seeing how it stretched the hole open without actually sliding in.  
  
I grinned. How could I not, when life was just this good? I was feeling on top of the world right now.  
  
Then I pulled Blackwell down onto my dick. She slid along it and made quite the interesting sound as she did so. I could picture her eyes going wide as she felt my dick sliding deeper and deeper inside of her, filling her up and stretching her out as she got to be my hole for fucking once again.  
  
I pulled Blackwell down and down until she was sitting on my lap once more. She was on the edge of her seat, so she hadn’t taken _as_ much of my cock as she possibly could. But she had still taken a _lot_ of it and what she had inside of her rear was making me feel damn good.  
  
I shivered and sighed, moving my hands up slightly to grab onto her hips. I squeezed down on them, liking how she responded to my playing with the belt. I nodded and patted her in between the shoulder blades.  
  
“Time for you to earn your keep, Helen,” I said, leaning back in the chair and resting my hands on the armrests. “I don’t feel like moving, so you’re going to be putting in the effort.”  
  
Blackwell paused for a moment and I was sure that there was a really _interesting_ look on her face right now. But after a moment, she started to bob up and down along my dick, leaning forward to grab onto the edge of her desk for leverage. I _enjoyed_ the feeling of her ass wrapped around my dick and nodded in satisfaction as she started to fuck herself on my rod.  
  
Up and down, up and down, over and over again. A wonderful feeling and a wonderful sight. The way Blackwell’s ass moved with my cock buried inside of her rear was really something special. I stretched and sighed and watched it keep on happening, staring at this _slut_ as she made me feel good with her body.  
  
“Look at you, Helen,” I said, sliding my fingertips up along her back. “I mean, just _look_ at you. You’re naked, locked up and getting fucked in the ass. And that’s not all, is it?”  
  
I paused to let Helen answer but she didn’t say anything. She just kept on going, up and down, again and again. Well, if she was going to be like _that_ …  
  
“When you go home every day, you change into a maid outfit. And you don’t just wear it. You _become_ a maid. You cook and clean and make sure that all my needs are met. That you do everything you can to make a student at the school you run feel _good_.” I laughed, seeing (and feeling, which was even better) her start to pound up and down along my shaft faster and faster. “You’re a slut and an embarrassment, aren’t you?”  
  
“You made me do all of this,” Blackwell managed to get out, sounding like she was grinding her teeth together. “You didn’t give me a choice.”  
  
“Yeah, I learned that shit happens to you whether or not you want it or if you have a choice,” I said, not feeling even slightly sorry for her. “I learned that because of what _you_ let happen to me. You knew it was happening, you could have done something, anything about it. And you didn’t. So don’t whine about the tables turning.”  
  
“You could have at least done this to Miss Barnes and Miss Clements,” Blackwell managed to get out. “And Miss Hess, Mistress. Instead of sending those two away.”  
  
“Never you mind about that lot,” I said. “This is about you and what you did and what you didn’t do. And speaking of doing,” I slapped her ass hard. “Don’t slow down.”  
  
Blackwell started to bounce along my cock again, going faster. She was making grunting sounds as she pounded herself on my dick. It felt _great_ , and I smiled, folding my hands behind my head. I was staring at her ass and my cock. It really was interesting how my dick appeared and then vanished, going in and out of her rear again and again. And how I was stretching her out. That was pretty cool as well.  
  
I could feel my orgasm slowly rising up inside of me. Who would have thought that it could take so long to cum while getting to fuck a bitch in the ass? But I had gotten so _used_ to doing this sort of thing that I wasn’t the quick shot I had once been. I could stretch this out for a long time and enjoy every single second of it.  
  
Though I shouldn’t spend _too_ long enjoying it. Lunch was only so long, after all. I didn’t want to miss out on class. Sure, Blackwell had done a lot to make sure that I didn’t need to worry about my grades anymore, but there was still something to be said for putting in some effort and actually having my rear in the seat when class started.  
  
Even if it was a lot less comfy chair than this one. I _liked_ this chair and not just because of what was happening in it right now. I nodded and smiled, running my hand up and down Blackwell’s body once again.  
  
This time, I went up to her breasts, slowly teasing and playing with them. They felt _very_ nice underneath my hand and I smiled, finding a stiff nipple and playing with it.  
  
“How horny are you feeling right now, Helen?” I asked casually. “Remember, I can tell if you’re lying.”  
  
“I’m, I’m…” Blackwell said, trailing off and moaning.  
  
That moan was lustful enough that I took it as an answer. And I wasn’t surprised, either. I had been doing a _lot_ to toy with Blackwell recently. Her lewd body was just so _fun_ to toy with, especially with the little present I had included inside of her belt. I hadn’t let her _cum_ , of course. Why on earth would I ever do something as pointless as that? But seeing her squirm and dance as I turned the knob on the remote this way and that was _great_.  
  
For a moment, I considered pulling the remote out and letting Blackwell have a taste of it. Then reason came back to me. Of course I wasn’t going to do that! Why on earth would I? Blackwell was going to cum from me fucking her ass or she wasn’t going to cum at all. I didn’t want to give her _anything_ that could be of… service to her. Nope, nope, nope. Blackwell was on a strict anal-only orgasm diet right now and would be for the foreseeable future.  
  
I chuckled and used my other hand to grope her butt. It _was_ a nice butt. I sighed, feeling up her tits and ass at the same time, enjoying the whimpering sounds she was making. Pretty familiar whimpering sounds, too. Struck by a thought, I slid my hand down from her boob, along her stomach and to her thighs.  
  
And what do you know? There was some arousal there. No, there was a _lot_ of arousal there. I grinned, staring at the back of her head, rubbing her thighs and feeling the stickiness that was leaking out of her dripping cunt. I chuckled, shaking my head back and forth.   
  
“My, my, my,” I said, drawing out each word. “Whatever do we have down here?” Blackwell shivered but didn’t say anything and didn’t stop fucking herself on my dick. “Why, I do believe that it’s a sign that you’re a wet, dripping slut. Am I right?”  
  
There was silence, only broken by the lewd sounds of Blackwell pushing herself up and down along my cock. I sighed and shook my head. Then I slapped her ass _hard_.  
  
“I said, am I right?”  
  
“Ouch!” Blackwell yipped. I rolled my eyes. I hadn’t smacked her _that_ hard. “Yes, Mistress!”  
  
“What am I right about?” I continued patiently.  
  
“I’m a wet, dripping slut who’s getting off from having her ass fucked, Mistress,” Blackwell said quickly as she kept on lifting herself up and slamming her asshole down around my cock.  
  
“Yes, you are,” I said, nodding in approval. “And you’re going to cum from getting fucked in the ass, aren’t you? You’re going to orgasm from having my dick buried inside of your colon.”  
  
Blackwell let out a whining sound at that, rocking back and forth. I grinned and smiled, shaking my head. Oh, what a day, what a lovely day. I was just having _such_ a great time.  
  
I debated if I should pull my phone out and take a recording of what Blackwell was doing. It was a phone bought with _her_ money, recording in _her_ office, recording _her_ , after all. It would be kind of fitting if that was the case, right?  
  
After toying with the thought for a while, I decided not to. It wasn’t like I needed the blackmail material, after all. And I had _plenty_ of other ways to get off with a video than remembering what I had done with her. In fact, I often got off with Blackwell sucking me off or something similar as I watched porn on her computer.  
  
“That’s right,” I said instead, groping Blackwell’s ass. “You’re going to cum and then I’m going to cum inside of you. Won’t that be fun?”  
  
Blackwell didn’t answer and kept on fucking herself. She was making a whining sound in the back of her throat. I had heard that noise from her before. It meant that she was feeling horny, that she was getting close to an orgasm. I shook my head and smiled. I would put money on her never suspecting that she would become a locked-up French maid for a teenage student, but now she was _cumming_ from it.  
  
I settled back and waited for her to cum. I thought that she was even picking up the pace, bouncing along my cock harder and faster than before, really fucking herself on my dick again and again. It was _great_ , of course. Really, great wasn’t even the best word to describe how she was making me feel, but I was at a loss on how else to describe the sensations that were building up inside of me. I obviously needed to read more porn to properly expand my vocabulary.  
  
And maybe come up with some more ideas about how to treat Blackwell. That was another nice thought and I chuckled, feeling how _hard_ my dick was inside of her rear. How I was stretching her out, filling her up with my hard, stiff cock.  
  
“You can cum anytime you want, slut,” I said, giving her rear a slap. “Cum your brains out on my cock.”  
  
“I’m, I’m, I’m,” Blackwell moaned, her voice wobbling back and forth _beautifully_. “I’m going to cum, Mistress!”  
  
Where was that concern about people listening in now? I grinned once more, waiting for the pleasure to build up and up inside of her and send her over the edge. And sure enough, after just a few more minutes…  
  
Blackwell shook _beautifully_ on top of me as she came. She made a gasping, whining sound and threw her head back. Her entire body was twitching forward and jerking back. It was _wonderful_ and I made a whimpering sound in the back of my throat as I stared at her. I just couldn’t believe how _hot_ she looked right now. It was _awesome_.  
  
So was the way she was squeezing down around my cock, of course. That was feeling pretty great as well. I shivered, her walls wrapping around my cock and trying to get me to cum. They were doing a pretty good job of it too, I had to say. Not a good _enough_ job, of course, but still.  
  
“That’s right, Helen,” I said, stroking her rear and smiling at the back of her head. “Cum for me. Let all that pleasure out as you fuck yourself stupid on top of my cock.”  
  
Blackwell made some more moaning sounds. I smiled and let her keep on fucking herself on my rod, sliding up and down, over and over again. She really was putting a lot of effort into it. I wondered how this would rate as an exercise routine. I knew _I_ was enjoying myself a ton.  
  
“You love having your ass stuffed with my cock, don’t you?” I kept on saying as she kept on fucking herself on my dick. “You love being able to cum when I’m buried inside of you.”  
  
Blackwell made another moaning sound at that. I shivered from head to toe, listening to the noises spilling from her lips. They weren’t words. They were far, far removed from words. But they still sounded _wonderful_ and I wanted to keep on hearing them.  
  
And I did. Blackwell made sure of that, bouncing up and down along my dick as she kept on making sure I felt good. She didn’t even pause to ask if we were done just because she had cum. She had to know the answer to that. That my pleasure was what mattered here.  
  
I was feeling pretty good, I had to say. I shifted around a bit, feeling the lust bubbling up inside of me, slowly getting higher and higher. I _loved_ feeling Blackwell’s ass wrapped around my dick. There were hotter ladies out there in the city and I had heard a _lot_ about how good pussy was. But I knew, in my heart, that none of it could compare to feeling Blackwell’s ass wrapped around me and making me feel good.  
  
I sighed and started molesting her again. After all, why shouldn’t I? She was _mine_ to do whatever I pleased with. And she felt so _good_ to molest, letting my hands sink into her boobs and butt, stroking and groping her, doing everything that I pleased with her. And it kept on being great.  
  
“One of these days, I should send you to work dressed up as a maid,” I said musingly, not entirely sure if I was being serious or not. “Do you think anyone here would dare to say anything?”  
  
“P-please don’t, Mistress,” Blackwell said, actually sounding worried over the idea. That was enough for me to accept that I wouldn’t be doing it. Not that there was any reason to tell _her_ that. “That, that would be _horrible_. I wouldn’t last the week.”  
  
“Then you’d have to take up stripping or something to bring the money in,” I said with a nod. “Showing off your lewd body, letting strangers see that _I_ own you, all those things that you really are.”  
  
I liked the idea as an idea but I didn’t feel any urge to make it happen in real life. Again, not like I was going to tell Blackwell that. It would be fun to let her think about that, to consider what could happen to her while she lived underneath my thumb. I grinned at the idea and felt her slow down slightly in fucking herself on my cock.  
  
“Pick the pace back up, girlie,” I said coolly, giving her rear a slap. “I’m not paying you to slack off on the job.”  
  
“W-what are you paying me?” Blackwell asked, without _quite_ the proper tone of awe and reverence in her voice.  
  
“You get your pay in orgasms,” I said with a smirk. “Mine or yours, what difference does it make?”  
  
I was sure that Blackwell could come up with some pretty pointed answers to that if I let her. But really, why would I? Not when I was feeling _this_ good. I shivered and gave her rear another, lighter slap.  
  
And Blackwell picked up the pace, whining as she bounced up and down along my dick. I shivered, enjoying the feeling spreading through me. Yeah, I was getting close to an orgasm. I was getting _really_ close. I bit my lip, feeling how my dick was twitching and throbbing inside of Blackwell’s rear.  
  
I didn’t see a reason to warn her about what was going to happen. Really, she would figure it out soon enough. I just let Blackwell keep on fucking herself on my dick, filling up her needy hole again and again.  
  
How many times had I cum inside of Blackwell’s rear? I really had no idea. More then she had cum from getting fucked in the ass, I was sure. Well, that wasn’t my problem, was it? And I was pretty sure that I was training her to cum from her ass in the right manner, anyway.  
  
So that was all good. I just needed to keep on letting herself take care of me and we would all be happy. Even if she didn’t realize how happy she really was.  
  
I looked down at her butt, seeing how my thick, hard shaft was appearing and vanishing, again and again. It was feeling _damn_ good and I felt a shiver run through me. Yes, this was it. This was _it_.  
  
I grabbed onto her hips, feeling soft flesh and cool metal underneath my fingers. I pulled her down onto my cock, making her swallow every last inch. She made a choking sound at that and I was sure that her boobs had wobbled wonderfully as it happened.  
  
And that was the very last thing I needed. I groaned as I felt the pleasure rising up inside of me. I was cumming. Damn it all, I was _cumming_. And I was feeling so good as it happened.  
  
My cock twitched and throbbed, buried deeply inside of Blackwell’s rear. I moaned, gasping for air as I felt the cum pouring up through my shaft and out of my lower head. Blackwell made a cute sound as she felt my cum start to fill her up.  
  
She was leaning forward pretty far, almost until her face and upper body were pressed against the desk. I stared, smiling and enjoying myself. I was feeling _great_. Absolutely wonderful. And I was still cumming.  
  
I was pouring a _lot_ of semen into Blackwell. It was shooting inside of her, deeper into her body than I could go. She had _vividly_ described what that felt like to me, once, and the memory had stayed with me. I grinned, giving her ass a firm squeeze as I felt myself filling her up.  
  
It seemed like the orgasm would never end. It was a _good_ orgasm, easily one of the top five that Blackwell had given me. But, finally, it was over. I slumped back in Blackwell’s chair with a sigh, feeling my sweaty skin sticking to my shirt. Oh well, no time for a shower. Instead, I looked down at Blackwell’s butt. I could see some of my cum leaking out of her and I knew that there was a _lot_ more still inside of her.  
  
I ran a hand up along her spine, from the small of her back to her neck. She made a sound I couldn’t begin to describe and pressed back up against my hand. That made me smile and I patted her.  
  
“There, Helen,” I said softly. “Didn’t that feel great for the both of us? We both got to cum, we both got to feel _wonderful_.”  
  
Blackwell moaned, still slumped forward over her desk. I gave her ass a nice, firm slap. That didn’t seem to do the job of waking her up and, honestly, I didn’t care. I still had another five minutes before I needed to get back to class. I could spend some more time here with her.  
  
I leaned back in the chair, looking at Blackwell’s naked body and taking the time to _really_ appreciate it. She sure did look nice from this angle. From a lot of angles, really, but this was also a really good one. I smiled and ran a hand back and forth along her rear, feeling her pushing back and slightly moaning as I touched her.  
  
I could probably go for a second round with her but I decided to wait until we were home. The thought of having her dress up as a maid and then I’d fuck her against a mirror sounded _really_ good. Or maybe… well, there were a ton of things that I could do with her.  
  
Maybe even as a superhero. I hadn’t decided on a cape name for myself yet, but I was sure that my costume and bugs would keep her from recognizing me. I couldn’t get away with fucking her, I was sure, but maybe if I could rescue her and discover that she was wearing a belt… yeah, that might be worth thinking over some more.  
  
“Is something funny, Mistress?” Blackwell asked tiredly, shifting around a bit to look at me.  
  
“Oh, just thinking of something,” I said, waving my hand. “You don’t need to worry about it, Helen.”  
  
From the look on her face, Blackwell was worrying about it. Well, what could I do if she didn’t trust me like that? Absolutely nothing. I would just have to leave her to her paranoid worrying.  
  
Actually, I needed to leave, period. I pushed Blackwell forward, off of my lap. She grunted as she almost fell before remembering how her legs worked. She slowly stood up, wobbling a bit back and forth. Again, that was something that was really nice to see and I took the time to take it all in as I stood up and stretched.  
  
“Well, Helen, I’ve got to get going,” I said, crossing to the front of the desk to take her face in. She looked embarrassed, a bit angry and a lot turned on. “I do give you permission to get dressed, though.”  
  
“Thank you, Mistress,” Blackwell said, going down and grabbing at some of her clothes that had gotten scattered about in our fun. “Is there anything else, Mistress?”  
  
Like me dropping dead? I snorted at the thought and shook my head.  
  
“No, that’s all for now,” I said, stepping to the door. I smirked at how she suddenly got a lot more enthusiastic about getting dressed. “I’ll let you know if I need you to do anything.” I held the remote up and smirked. “Like squirming around.”  
  
Blackwell swallowed at that. Or at least I thought she swallowed at it. Her undershirt was still covering the bottom half of her face.  
  
I smiled as I stepped out of the office. What a wonderful way to spend my lunch break. I whistled to myself as I walked out of the administration complex. Maybe I should do that more often.   
  
A grumbling in my stomach said that no, I shouldn’t. Well, maybe I could sneak a snack in during English.  
  
As I walked through the halls of Winslow, not having to worry about Sophia attacking me or Emma or Madison planning something, I found myself wondering about the latter two. I knew what Sophia was up to, of course. And how careful I was going to have to be not to trip the Protectorate flags and get in a _lot_ of trouble.  
  
But Emma and Madison? There hadn’t been the slightest problem there. They were certainly enjoying the higher budgets and better staff of Arcadia, all thanks to Blackwell’s help. And what else were they enjoying? Heh, I needed to go text Amy and ask her.  
  
But I was sure it was something good.

**Modifying Madison**

  
Amy thought that it was just about time to go and knock on Victoria’s door. Her sister had been studying with Madison for a while now. And with any luck, they had moved to _studying_ instead.   
  
Amy felt a frission of excitement run through her at that thought. She knew she probably shouldn’t, but what the hell. Taylor had made some _really_ good points about what heroes should and shouldn’t do and how they should be rewarded.  
  
Quietly, carefully walking along the edge of the hallway, Amy crept to Victoria’s bedroom door. It was hanging open, just a smidge. She peeked inside, trying to get a good view of what was going on inside.  
  
She could see her beautiful, sexy, confident, kind sister sitting on her bed, looking as hot as ever. And if Amy shifted herself a bit, she could see Madison as well. The brown-haired girl was _also_ sitting on Victoria’s bed, closer to the foot.  
  
Madison looked pretty sexy. Well, she had come here to seduce and get seduced by Victoria. She was showing off a lot of skin, but in a fun, ‘innocent’ way instead of, say, showing up to the study session wearing a bikini and high heels. Victoria hadn’t taken her eyes off of Madison once and it had been really easy to separate the foursome into two pairs. Amy grinned as she stared, feeling arousal building up inside of her.  
  
There was a _lot_ of tension in the room and Amy didn’t want to deflate it. It was just enough to know that in a matter of moments, Madison was going to get seduced by her sister. And from there? Oh, Amy had all _sorts_ of plans. She had a whole list of fun stuff all ready to go.  
  
Madison was already pretty close to the exact kind of girl that Victoria had once mentioned to Amy that she liked. At the time, it had been a blow to hear that the only thing Amy and Victoria’s ideal girl had in common was brown hair. But now, with Madison? Amy had already mostly molded Madison to be someone who got Victoria’s motor going. And once Madison, on her ‘own’ suggested the idea of Amy modifying her own body to Victoria, the final changes could be made.  
  
And from there, planting the idea of a threesome with the Dallon children to Victoria. That was a _big_ one, that Amy hoped Victoria would be open to, even if it was just her and Amy teaming up on Madison. Because once that happened, the final goal, of Amy and Victoria together with Madison as their human pet, would surely be in sight.  
  
Amy hadn’t decided how literal the pet part of that would be. Madison would certainly be wearing a leash and collar, but as hot as animal ears and a tail sounded, Amy just couldn’t see how to get it to work without other people noticing and causing a fuss.  
  
That was a pity, but what could be done about it, huh? It would still be enough to know.  
  
And speaking of knowing, Amy had to content herself with knowing that Victoria was going to do a lot more than kiss Madison tonight. She drew away as Victoria floated over to her new toy. She didn’t want to ruin this whole thing by being caught just yet. Nope, she could wait.  
  
And Amy had her own fun waiting for her in her own bedroom. Amy hurried down, licking her lips and smiling in anticipation.  
  
“Sorry it took so long,” Amy said, opening the door and smiling at Emma. “I got caught up in some stuff.”  
  
“Oh, that’s alright,” Emma said, giggling a bit vacantly. “I’m just glad you’re back.” Red appeared on her cheeks. “Really, really glad.”  
  
Yeah, Amy bet that Emma was glad. She had spent some time modifying Emma’s body. Brushing by her in the hallway, bouncing off of her in P.E. and then an entire lunch spent sitting next to her and reprogramming her mind and altering her body.  
  
The most important part of that was that Emma got really horny and really suggestible when she was next to Amy now. She would suggest next to anything and be ready for even more. As for the other modifications Amy had made, well, so what if Emma was starting to look a bit like Victoria? Mostly in the chest and hair department, of course. Not in the face, which was pretty enough anyways.  
  
“Shall we start studying?” Amy asked. “I know my sis and your friend are doing a good job of it in Vicky’s bedroom.”  
  
“Yeah, sure thing,” Emma said agreeably. In fact, she hadn’t disagreed with a single thing that Amy had told her all night. “And thanks again for agreeing to have me and Mads over! Isn’t it funny how your mom and my dad know each other?”  
  
That _was_ kind of odd, Amy had to agree. It had nothing to do with why these two were here, no matter what Emma liked to think. Well, she really doubted it would mean much of anything, now or in the future.  
  
The two of them got to studying, though Amy seemed to be the only one who was learning anything. That was _not_ a problem for her, though. She just grinned as she watched Emma out of the corner of her eye, slowly fidgeting as she got hornier and dumber from breathing in Amy’s pheromones. It was a trick that would only work on Emma and only because her body was responding to Amy’s natural scent. But _damn_ , it was nice seeing it happen.  
  
“So, um, like,” Emma said eventually with a giggle, “um, do you want to do something else now?”  
  
“Like what?” Amy asked, having an _excellent_ idea of what was being talked about. “Something on your mind, Emma?”  
  
“I, um, was wondering…” Emma trailed off. “Like, have you ever kissed another girl?”  
  
“No, but I’ve thought about it plenty of times,” Amy answered, absolutely and completely truthfully. She wasn’t going to say _who_ she had been thinking about, but why did Emma need to know that? “Why, are you?”  
  
“Yeah, kind of,” Emma said with a brainless giggle.  
  
“Then why don’t we try it out and see what the fuss is about,” Amy said with a grin, leaning in.  
  
Emma wasted _zero_ time in responding to that kiss. Amy was actually surprised at how aggressive Emma was being. She was pinned up against the desk as Emma started to make out with her. It was quite fun and she shivered, patting the blonde slut on the shoulder as their tongues met.  
  
It took a while before either of them pulled back. Emma was panting for breath and Amy could feel red on her cheeks. It was a _nice_ feeling and the arousal that was burning inside of Amy was like a wildfire, surging out of control.  
  
“Oh, let’s do that again,” Emma said.  
  
Amy could _really_ tell how much Emma was enjoying this. She wasn’t wearing a bra and her nipples were poking through her shirt, standing out large and proud. She couldn’t wait to taste them.  
  
“Sounds good,” Amy said, not taking her eyes off of Emma’s chest.  
  
They kissed again. Amy was ready for it this time and let Emma kiss her. The blonde bimbo did a good job of it and Amy felt a shiver run through her from head to toe. She rested her hands on Emma’s shoulders while Emma grabbed her ass.  
  
“You know,” Emma said when the two of them broke again, “there’s _other_ ways that a girl can kiss a girl.”  
  
Amy knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. How often had she dreamed of having a beautiful blonde in between her legs, licking and sucking and doing everything she could? Amy smiled and moved her hands down a bit to Emma’s breasts. They were _nice_ breasts and the top that Emma was wearing let Amy brush against bare skin even as her hands were filled.  
  
“Why don’t you show them to me,” Amy commanded, resting a hand on top of Emma’s head and gently pushing her down.  
  
Emma didn’t need any more encouragement. She went down to her knees and slid down Amy’s skirt. In a matter of moments, Amy was getting her very first pussy-licking.  
  
And it was _wonderful_. She couldn’t believe how good it was. Amy wanted _more_ , right now, right here. It was so much better than she had thought it would be and Amy had high hopes for it in the first place. She shivered and rested a hand on top of Emma’s head, urging the blonde bimbo to keep on going and to not even _dream_ of stopping.  
  
The idea of stopping didn’t even seem to enter Emma’s mind. She was moaning sweetly as she ate Amy out, running her tongue back and forth along Amy’s dripping folds. It was a _wonderful_ feeling, one that was sending lust soaring up inside of Amy’s head with every stroke of the tongue. She shivered, looking down at the slut even as she grabbed her own boob with one hand.  
  
Fuck, maybe she should be blatant about it and make Emma’s tongue a lot longer and better able to… satisfy a girl. So long as Emma could keep it inside of her mouth, it shouldn’t be a problem. And if it made her sound kind of dumb and stupid, well… so what? From what Taylor had told Amy about Emma, a mouth that could only be used to get people off with could only be an improvement.  
  
Amy shivered and rocked her hips back and forth, pressing her wet pussy up against Emma’s face. She was feeling _good_. And the thought that right in the other room, Vicky was going to town on Madison made things so much _better_. She _loved_ the idea of her sister having lesbian sex. Lesbian sex with her would obviously be better, but even as it was, it was still _so_ damn good.  
  
“Come on, you little slut,” Amy said, even as she massaged Emma’s memories to make sure that tonight was nothing more than a sexual haze that Emma would remember starting, “eat my cunt. Lick me until I scream.”  
  
Emma made a sound at that and started to do an even _better_ job. The way she was licking Amy’s clit was nothing short of magical. Amy shivered and smiled, staring down at the bimbo.  
  
She realized, at this point, that Emma was still wearing clothes. Well, what the hell. She could take a good, long look at Emma’s naked body once she was no longer burning up with arousal. Because right now, there were some _seriously_ more important things to focus on.  
  
Masturbation had never felt this good. Not once. Amy couldn’t believe how much better sex was than just doing it by herself. It was going to be a struggle to go back and Amy decided to see just how often Emma would be able to come over to… help out. It wouldn’t be nearly often enough, but oh well. The important thing was that any time that Amy got to cum because she was getting eaten out by another girl was better than an orgasm that just came because of her own hand. So, _so_ much better. She shuddered as Emma’s tongue ran back and forth along her clit, sucking and licking and generally doing a _marvelous_ job of it. Holy shit, was that feeling good or what?  
  
“That’s right,” Amy moaned, rocking her hips back and forth and smearing her arousal all over Emma’s lower face. “Keep on licking me, you little whore. Don’t you dare stop.”  
  
Emma didn’t show any signs of wanting to stop. She kept on going, sucking and licking and doing everything that she could. Amy had to wonder how much experience Emma had with this. Surely this wasn’t the efforts of a beginner, right? There had to be a story behind how Emma was so damn _good_ at licking pussy. And the answer surely couldn’t be that Amy was a complete virgin who didn’t know what to expect, right?  
  
Whatever the ultimate answer to the question was, Amy wanted _more_. She wanted more and more, a hell of a lot more. And she was getting it. The way she was squirming around, she had never bounced like this before, not even in her most vivid fantasies of her and Victoria together.  
  
“Oh, that’s it,” Amy moaned, rubbing against Emma’s face. “I’m going to cum. Going to cum, going to cum, I’m going to cum because of you, Emma.”  
  
Emma made a happy noise at that and looked up at Amy with sparkling eyes. Amy smiled back down at her even as she took the sides of Emma’s head in both hands. She squeezed down tightly, feeling the lust bubbling up inside of her. This was _it_ , this was all she needed, just a little bit more, oh _yes_.  
  
The orgasm that went screaming through Amy’s body was too intense to describe. It was too intense to even experience. All Amy really knew was that she was cumming harder than she ever had in her life and that it was feeling _wonderful_. She shivered, gasping for air as she felt the pleasure go sweeping through her. She saw stars turning on and off in front of her eyes as she got eaten out all the way to an orgasm.  
  
What could be better than this? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Amy panted for breath, feeling the pleasure sweeping through her mind and body and soul, filling her _up_ , making her limbs twitch and her feet drum against the bed. It was _wonderful_ and Amy couldn’t get enough of it.  
  
Which didn’t mean that the orgasm continued forever. All too soon for Amy’s tastes, the pleasure was dying down inside of her. She gasped, shivering and feeling a cold sweat breaking out all over her body. She looked down at Emma and realized that the bimbo was struggling to breathe, her mouth and nose pressed up against Amy’s pussy.  
  
“Oh, sorry about that,” Amy said, not really _feeling_ sorry. Mostly, she was feeling on top of the world. “That was wonderful.”  
  
And then Amy remembered to relax enough to let Emma pull away. The blonde girl drew back, her chest rising and falling in a very enjoyable manner. She looked _hot_ right now. Hot and slutty, the perfect combination. Amy shivered, feeling a spark of lust come back to life inside of her as she stared down.  
  
Should she start using the cute slut in front of her again or wait a bit? A probing finger made Amy wince and told her to wait, at the very least until she wasn’t _quite_ so sensitive anymore. And the chance to just admire Emma for a while was quite nice all on its own. Very nice, in fact.  
  
Emma was still resting on her knees, panting for breath. Arousal was smeared all across her face and her chest was rising and falling as she looked up at Amy. She was obviously turned on, ready and needing something _more_. Something that only Amy could give her. And _boy_ , couldn’t Amy think of all sorts of things to give her.  
  
“That was wonderful, Emma,” Amy said, looking down at the large breasts that were threatening to break free from her shirt as she took deep breaths. “It was so _unexpected_ of you to offer that but I really found myself enjoying it.”  
  
Emma just let out a drunken giggle, swaying back and forth. Amy frowned a bit. Maybe she would need to dial down just how receptive Emma was to what Amy was putting out. Or hell, maybe just keep it as it was. It was _really_ hard to say that this was a bad result, after all.  
  
Amy got comfortable on her bed and kept on looking down at Emma. Emma just looked so _right_ , down there on her knees. And Amy was sure that she wasn’t the only one to think that, either. Sure, maybe there was nobody else right now who would think that, but after Emma made her big debut? There’d be _tons_ of people falling over themselves to push her down to her knees. Or maybe all the way to the ground. And then? And then the _fun_ could start.  
  
Amy smiled. Tonight had been a _good_ night. And tomorrow would be even better. Should she start whoring Emma out to the student population of Arcadia tomorrow or wait a bit? Hard to decide, either way. And what should she do with the money she’d get from turning Emma into the school’s cumdump? Spend it on herself, donate it to charity? Well, that was a question to decide once she was counting the bills from whatever guy or girl took Emma’s virginity.  
  
While a question that Amy would need to start working on the answer for right now was what to get Taylor as a thank-you gift. This new pet was _amazing_ and Amy knew that she was going to get tons of use out of both Emma and Madison.  
  
Amy had the feeling that she had just started on a long, beautiful partnership with her new friend.


End file.
